Late Show
by Saiyufan
Summary: De vueta con más pila! capitulo 6 cocinado para ustedes!
1. Capitulo 1: Togenkyou

**Capitulo 1: ****Togenkyou**

El sonido del despertador que se hacía cada vez más persistente fue callado de un pesado manotazo proveniente de la cama de al lada; el individuo que en ella dormía se envolvió más entre las sábanas, al parecer le costaba trabajo levantarse en las mañanas. Luego de batallar por unos minutos más en la cama decidió que ya era tiempo de levantarse; se descubrió de las sábanas, era un joven rubio de entre 23-24 años de edad con ojos color violeta intenso. Se sentó sobre la cama restregándose los ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima.

-¡SANZO!- le llamó un jovencito de aparentes 15 años que entró corriendo a su habitación, el muchacho tenía el cabello color chocolate y unos llamativos ojos color oro – Zǎo shang hǎo sāng zuǒ! (

¡Buenos día Sanzo!)- saludó animadamente.

- No hagas escándalo tan temprano saru- replicó el rubio

- Ah, lo siento, ya esta el desayuno- le dijo- Adivina qué será hoy! ^-^

- Tallarines fritos - respondió secamente- otra vez -_-

- Te equivocas, son Tallarines fritos con verduras ^o^!- dijo alegremente – ayer los compré, ¡vamos antes de que se enfríen! – insistía jalándolo de un brazo.

-¡Espérate!, primero deja que me lave la cara!-

Después de asearse debidamente se dispuso a ir a desayunar, cuando en eso sus ojos se posaron sobre el calendario.

-"_Ya son cinco años desde que…"_- pensó mientra lo observaba

-¡Sanzo, apresúrate o se van a enfriar! – llamó el joven de ojos dorados sacando a Sanzo de sus pensamientos.

-Ya voy!- respondió- que escándalo haces, guarda silencio- le dijo al joven quien solo le respondió con una sonrisa cachetona porque tenía la boca llena (o rellena) del desayuno.

Tomó asiento y comenzó a comer. Todo iba tranquilo, el joven rubio acompañaba su desayuno con una buena taza de café y un buen artículo del periódico, todo eso con una gran calma a diferencia de su compañero que comía rápida y abundantemente.

-Valla- exclamó Sanzo- debo admitir que estos están mucho mejor que los de ayer

-Cada día voy mejorando ^-^ - dijo el menor de los dos

- Claro, echando a perder se aprende

- -_- U wàng ēn fù yì (

Mal agradecido)

- Por cierto… ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de ayer?

Ante la pregunta el muchacho de ojos dorados se atoró con unos Tallarines tosiendo ruidosamente y con una cara nerviosa contestó

-Bueno… yo…

- Gokû… ya hablamos de esto – reclamó Sanzo – debes… - pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular- Si?… -contestó

-_ Buenos días Sanzo-kun, verás te llamo porque…_- comenzaba a decir el tipo del teléfono

- Ah! Mira la hora, se me hace tarde para la escuela nos vemos! – dijo Gokû saliendo a toda prisa para evitar la reprimenda por parte del rubio.

- Baka aun no he terminada de hablar con tigo!- exclamó Sanzo

- _ Disculpa?- _era la persona de la llamada

- No era con tigo- aclaró Sanzo

- _ Bueno como te decía… necesito que vengas a mi oficina _

- Es mi día libre

- _Tengo que hablar tratar con tigo un asunto muy importante y preferiría que fuera en persona_

- Bien – dijo resignándose- voy para allá

Genjo Sanzo trabajaba como agente especial para la policía de Chang'an resolviendo casos extraños como por ejemplo: desapariciones misteriosas, movimientos de organizaciones secretas, robo de objetos de suma importancia pero sobre todo enfrentamientos contra youkais enloquecidos; y debido a lo escandalosos que llegaban a ser este tipo de situaciones Sanzo llegó a ser uno de los agentes más reconocidos en la ciudad. Anteriormente Sanzo era una persona fría y desalmada que no confiaba en las personas mas que en sí mismo, pero todo eso cambió cuando Son Gokû llegó a vivir con él (bueno no se volvió un caramelo pero ya no era tan amargado como antes) llegando incluso a cambiar su estilo de vida; entre los dos se dividían las labores diarias como cocinar, lavar, limpiar, etc. Aunque aún así a veces tenían problemas para ponerse de acuerdo con eso, pues había días en que ninguno de los dos quería mover un solo dedo mientras que ya fueran los trastes sucios, la ropa o la basura se les cayera encima. Pero a pesar de eso tenían una buena vida, los dos se acompañaban mutuamente y se apoyaban en situaciones que lo requerían.

- La gran ciudad de Togenkyo, actualmente es la sede de muchos problemas, algunos youkais que la habitan han comenzado a atacar a las personas – comenzaba a decir un señor de aproximadamente unos cincuenta y tantos años, de tez clara, cabello negro con ya varias canas sobresalientes, y una expresión de ser muy amable vestido con un traje formal – Es por eso que he sido asignado a Jefe de Seguridad en Togenkyo, se me ha dado la misión de descubrir cuál ha sido la causa del descontrol de los youkais y acabar con ello- el sujeto caminó unos pasos más cerca de Sanzo.- Saldré a primera hora mañana

(NOTA: jeje quizá lleguen a notar lo raro o absurdo que son los nombres de los niveles de policía, pero la vedad yo no conozco nada de eso, así que en mi fiction los nombro a como se me ocurren XD)

- Por que me estas contando esto a mi?

- porque quiero que tú vengas con migo- respondió

- ¿Cómo?- exclamó Sanzo

- Así es, Sanzo-kun eres el mejor de mis agentes, pudiste acabar con la mayor parte de los criminales de esta ciudad, sin mencionar que me has salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, no podría estar en la gran capital sin ti muchacho – decía mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio – vamos hijo, que me dices?

- … yo…- el joven rubio no sabía que decir

- Ah! Lo olvidaba, esta mañana recibí información de mis fuentes en la capital – dijo- al parecer hay señales de que los sujetos que asesinaron a Koumyou están comenzando a "trabajar" nuevamente en Togenkyo

Esto era algo que realmente le interesaba a Sanzo puesto que hacía tiempo le había pedido el favor al señor Genzo Shuei de averiguar lo que pudiese sobre los asesinos de Koumyou Sanzo, su padre. El señor Shuei y Koumyou habían sido muy buenos amigos desde la universidad así que cuando Koumyou murió, Genzo Shuei apoyó a Sanzo en todo lo que podía; la verdad Genzo-sama fue; aparte de su tía, el más grande apoyo estos años.

- Está bien, acepto – fue la decisión de Sanzo

El señor Genzo sonrió, estaba feliz de que el joven decidiera acompañarlo – Te lo agradezco Sanzo-kun, se que será un gran cambio para ti pero… gracias- dijo le daba un fuerte abrazo partenal – Ah es cierto! Esta noche los habitantes de la ciudad harán una pequeña fiesta de despedida en mi honor en el parque central, espero verte esta noche quisiera que dieras un pequeño discurso sobre la agencia, además estoy seguro de que a mi esposa y a Iori les dará gusto verte, será divertido!

-No – respondió secamente Sanzo – tengo planes esta noche

- Vamos, no aceptaré un NO por respuesta, además sentarse toda la noche viendo televisión no es un "plan"- Genzo Shuei ya le conocía sus pasatiempos.

Sanzo no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la invitación, ya vería como arreglárselas después.

* * *

Son Gokû asistía a la escuela secundaria de la ciudad, Sanzo lo había inscrito ahí puesto que creyó mejor para el chico que conviviera con otros muchachos de su edad. Al principio todo iba bien pero tras un pequeño accidente beisbolistico muchos de los chicos se alejaron de él y todo fue de mal en peor cuando vieron dos extraños símbolos en cada una de sus muñecas haciéndose el rumor de que tal vez el joven fuera parte de alguna secta maligna o algo por el estilo, así le fue aplicada la ley del hielo quedándose sólo y sin ningún amigo, salvo por un grupo de chicos que se la pasaban molestándolo.

- Miren nada más quien acaba de llegar!- decía un chico con tono de bravucón a sus amigos, tenía alrededor de unos 16 años de edad, el cabello negro y vestido a la moda (chaqueta deportiva, jeans y tennis) – nada más ni menos que el chico raro-

-Ay no puede ser!- se decía Gokú a sí mismo con aire de cansancio.

Entonces se acercaron a él cinco chicos que comenzaron a molestarlo.

- Valla, valla, creía que no ibas a venir hoy- decía el muchacho de cabello negro que era un poco más alto que Gokû

-Si! Después de la lección que te dimos ayer creíamos que te quedarías en casa haciendo alguna especie de maldición uuuuuy – decía otro chico

- Otra vez con eso?... Cuándo van a entender que…- trataba de hablar Gokû pero fue interrumpido

-¡CALLATE!- exclamó el joven de cabello negro dándole un empujón al chico de cabello color chocolate- Me tienes arto!, porque no mejor te largas de aquí de una buena vez perdedor!

- Si, perdedor!- repetía otro chico para hacer enfasis

Gokû se sentía sumamente molesto por eso; tenía ganas de golpear a esos chicos pero sabía que si hacía eso Sanzo se molestaría mucho con él por andar peleando en la escuela y darle problemas, a parte de que no tenían suficiente dinero como para pagar el hospital de los chicos.

- Vámonos muchachos, este idiota no vale nuestro tiempo- y diciendo esto dejaron a tras a Gokû.

El joven de los ojos color oro se quedó observando aquellas marcas que tenía las cuales eran el motivo de la indiferencia de sus compañeros. No sabía el significado de aquellos símbolos ni de que hacían en sus muñecas, lo único que sabía era que al parecer no podría deshacerse de ellos nunca.

-----------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------

Era el día de ayer. El transcurso de la escuela había llegado a su fin y Gokû se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela para irse a casa; varios chicos que lo veían pasar murmuraban entre ellos cosas como:

- Ahí esta, es él!- le decía un chico a otro- dicen que es parte de una secta maligna que hace embrujos y toda la cosa

- No te creo, no parece ser mala persona

- Enserio, Iori dice que todos aquellos miembros de sectas demoníacas tienen tatuajes en algunas partes de su cuerpo

El otro chico observó mejor a Gokû llegando a notar las marcas de sus muñecas- es verdad! Mejor vámonos- y diciendo esto ambos salieron corriendo.

A pesar de ya haberse acostumbrado a los rechazos de sus compañeros, aún era difícil para él tener que soportar comentarios como este todos los días.

Gokû ya había salido de la escuela y se encontraba caminando cerca de un río contemplando el paisaje, era bueno respirar un poco de paz y tranquilidad, sin embargo le duró muy poco pues los chicos que siempre le molestaban lo habían seguido y decidieron hacerle pasar un mal rato.

- Vas a tu casa hereje?- le dijo el muchacho de cabello negro

- Iori!- exclamó Gokû

- He escuchado por ahí que piensas hacer un embrujo para vengarte de nosotros

-¿Qué?!- Exclamó sorprendido- eso es mentira!

- Si como no- dijo otro muchacho- no pienses engañarnos, Iori porque no le damos una lección a este idiota- un si grupal se escuchó

- Esta bien muchachos- Al escuchar esto Gokû trató de alejarse pero los otros chicos lo rodearon y empujaron, el joven de ojos dorados rodó hasta caer en el río del cual salió después de unos segundos tras un hondo respiro.

Iori y sus amigos se retiraron burlándose a carcajadas por lo sucedido.

Esa tarde Son Gokû llegó a casa todo empapado y no era de esperarse que Sanzo preguntara la razón a la cuál Gokû respondió que se había tropezado y caído al río.

-----------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------------

En fin, tendría que seguir soportando todo eso pues no quería causarle ningún problema a Sanzo, no quería que se enojara con él por problemas sin importancia.

* * *

Nunca se habría imaginado que tendría que regresar a su ciudad natal; no se sentía preparado para volver al lugar que le había dejado marcada la vida; sin embargo, la idea de conocer el rostro de los infelices que tomaron la vida de su padre y tomar venganza sobre ellos lo motivaban para ir a aquella ciudad, el lugar sede de muchas situaciones extrañas, la más peligrosa, Togenkyo.

Sanzo caminaba por las calles pensando en lo que el destino le depararía, este era un gran cambio en su vida y no sabía lo que en ese lugar les esperaría, pero fuera lo que fuese de algo sí estaba seguro, todas sus dudas y misterios sobre la muerte de su padre, Koumyou, serían resueltas ahí.

"Es verdad aun debo de hablar con Gokû"- recordó

De pronto algo había llamado la atención de Genjo, había más y más carteles de gente desaparecida; desde hace unos meses atrás habían ocurrido extrañas desapariciones en la ciudad, más sin embargo la causa aún era desconocida, él todavía se encontraba trabajando en ese caso y aún no había podido descubrir al culpable del asunto.

- Habla Sanzo…- el celular de este había sonado por segunda vez en su día libre, las suficientes como para que el joven rubio pensara en darle de baja a su número

- _Escuché que regresarás a Togenkyo, dime se puede saber porque no le avisaste a tu tía favorita? –_ decía una mujer

- Jump, que rápido vuelan las noticias! –Respondió este- además te recuerdo que no tengo porque darle explicaciones a la gente

- _Valla manera de saludar!_, _en fin_ _imagino que Shuei te quiere haya para sus asuntos_- dijo entre suspiro- _pero yo te quiero haya para otro… ya oirás de mi cuando llegues, mientras tanto salúdame a mi otro querido sobrino, Ja ne!-_ y con esto se despidió dejando a Sanzo con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza_._

Media hora después decidió pasar a una cafetería para disfrutar, pues de n café. (XD). Bebía tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico que algún descuidado había dejado en su mesa; le gustaba mucho ir a ese sitio porque era muy tranquilo, pero ese día había mucho ajetreo, las personas que se encontraban en el local platicaban sobre un suceso que había ocurrido la noche anterior al cual Sanzo no pudo evitar poner atención.

- Te enteraste? – Comentaba una muchacha a otra – Anoche volvió a desaparecer otra persona.

- Si, se trataba de un conocido mío – respondió la otra

- Muchas personas han desaparecido en el Parque Central- decía otra persona

- Supuestamente dicen que el responsable tiene marcas en sus brazos y que todas las noches hace desaparecer a la gente en el Parque Central- decía un anciano

- "El Parque Central?"- se preguntaba Sanzo – "pero si las desapariciones han ocurrido en varias partes, a menos que…"- se dijo alarmado, después salió lo más aprisa que pudo rumbo al Parque Central.

-Señor!- le llamó la camarera- no pagó su café ^_^U

* * *

Mientras tanto Genzo-sama preparaba los detalles para la gran celebración de esta noche, en el tan mencionado Parque Central, el cual era un lugar muy extenso y muy poblado de árboles, el lugar perfecto para perderse un buen rato de la vida en la ciudad e imaginar que se está en un bosque.

- Coloquen esas mesas por allá – decía Genzo-sama – todo debe quedar perfecto para esta noche, aah! No hay nada mejor que una fiesta ^o^!

- Genzo-sama, han llegado los aperitivos que ordenó – le dijo un tipo con toda la facha de camarero.

- Oh excelente!- exclamó

Dentro de unas horas serpia la gran celebración.

* * *

- Iori irás a la fiesta de esta noche?- Preguntó uno de los amigos del chico.

-Por supuesto que irá- respondió una chica- después de todo, él es el hijo de Genzo-sama, es su obligación estar presente.

- Oh es verdad- exclamaron los demás-

- Que lastima que ya no estarás para el próximo semestre - decía otro chico

- Por que se mudará a Togenkyo no es así?- dijo otro, el mencionado solo asintió

-Sólo espero que Sanzo-sama esté en la fiesta- decía Iori. Desde que Sanzo de había salvado la vida en una ocasión el joven admiraba a Sanzo, sentía un gran respeto por él – Toda la ciudad está invitada.

- Oigan, pero no les da miedo que sea en el lugar donde desaparecen las personas?- preguntó otra chica

- Es cierto, será de noche cuando estemos ahí

-No se preocupen amigos –trataba de calmarlos –Oye engendro, ni se te ocurra ir al parque a hacer tus brujería esta noche!- le gritó a Gokû quien se encontraba sentado en su banca.

- -_-

* * *

Sanzo por su parte había llegado al Parque Central; comenzó a buscar algo fuera de lo común, pero a pesar de que aún era de día no había tenido éxito.

- Parece ser que la única forma de averiguar las desapariciones sea esta noche- se dijo así mismo.

-¡Sanzo-kun, que bueno verte por acá! – le saludó Genzo-sama- me parece que estas ansioso por lo de esta noche! ^_^

- Solo vine a investigar un poco- respondió

-Sobre los rumores de que la gente ha estado desapareciendo aquí?, sí, ya me habían dicho de eso

- Y qué opinas?

- Todas las personas de la ciudad estarán reunidas aquí, la verdad dudo mucho que el responsable ataque esta noche, pero de ser así estoy seguro que podremos atraparlo- le dijo- tengo a varios hombres que vigilarán toda la noche; además, confío en que tú nos ayudarás, vamos, porque no te vas a casa y te preparas para la celebración, hoy debes verte presentable.

-No estoy muy seguro de estar en la fiesta, no me gusta estar elegante

-Jajaja que gracioso- dijo- Ah por cierto, casi lo olvido, si lo que te preocupa es "ese niño" no dudes en traerlo, de todas maneras todos están invitados.

Sanzo sólo se le quedó viendo

* * *

- Wǒ de jiā! (ya estoy en casa!)- dijo Gokû al momento de entrar.

- Veo que hoy decidiste llegar seco – dijo Sanzo observando al muchacho- ya está el almuerzo

- Sí!! Haraheta! – exclamó un alegre Gokû

Gokû y Sanzo comían en silencio, este día había sido tan pesado para ambos que lo único que deseaban era terminar de comer y echarse a dormir, pero Sanzo estaba consiente de que debía comentarle un pequeño asunto al su compañero.

- Gokû…- le llamó, el muchacho lo miró.

- Me mudaré a Togenkyou- soltó

- Eh?! O.O

- Shuei me pidió ser su mano derecha allá y he aceptado- continuó diciendo- Si quieres acompañarme, es decisión tuya no quiero obligarte a nada.- dijo muy serio

- Sí, iré con tigo ^-^ - respondió el chico – pero Sanzo, no crees que la tía Kanzeon se enoje?

- Jump, llevo cinco años haciéndome cargo de ti, si le interesará ya hubiera venido por ti, además ya está enterada

- Uuh tienes razón

Después del almuerzo los dos jóvenes pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando sobre su viaje a Togenkyou pues el menor no paraba de hacer preguntas sobre el asunto y estaba emocionado de conocer un nuevo lugar; ya Sanzo cansado de tanto parloteo recordó que tenía que ir a esa odiosa celebración.

-Entonces si vas a ir a esa fiesta?- preguntó el joven de ojos dorados

-Si, es un fastidio, peso Shuei prácticamente me esta obligando asistir, odio pensar que tendré que aguantar todos los _Sanzo-sama es usted tan valiente, Sanzo-sama que buen trabajo ha hecho_ –decía con fastidio- aparte me harán decir unas estúpidas palabras en público

- jeje, pues que te diviertas, me traes algo de comer- dijo Gokû mientras se dirigía a su habitación

- Acaso no piensas ir?- preguntó Sanzo

El joven se detuvo en seco recordando que ciertas personas no lo querían ver por ahí- No, estoy muy cansado =bostezo= tuve un día muy agitado sabes?- respondió sin siquiera voltear a verlo, por supuesto Sanzo no se tragó eso.

- Qué extraño, por si no más recuerdo cada vez que voy a salir a algún sitio me pides como loco que te lleve con migo

- No es cierto!- reclamó Gokû

-------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------

Se aprecia a un Sanzo muy enojado caminando de un lado a otro llevando a rastras a Gokû llorando y pidiéndole que lo deje ir con él.

-¡Quiero ir!, quiero ir!, quiero ir!!!!!!- gritaba el niño a todo pulmón TOT

- Que no!, Que no!, ¡que no!!!!!!!!!- respondía Sanzo a punto de explotar de la ira

-------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------

- Jeje- rió Gokû al recordar- Bueno… la verdad es que no quiero ir ahí, además ni siquiera le agrado a Shuei, nunca me llama por mi nombre, siempre utiliza sobrenombres o nombres extraños para mí, estoy seguro que no quiere verme ahí

- Tonterías, desde cuando te he dicho que eso no es cierto, es solo que Shuei es muy excéntrico, eso es todo- dijo- además… necesito tu ayuda esta noche- dijo seriamente

- Mmmmf- resopló el joven

* * *

La gente se encontraba muy animada en el Parque Central, todos iban de aquí a allá con sus familias y amigos disfrutando de las atracciones que ese día los mismos ciudadanos habían preparado. Algunos señores se habían reunido en grupo para conversar mientras bebían y alguno que otro fumaba un cigarrillo; algunos niños corrías por todas partes jugando; las señoras encontraron una oportunidad para presumir sus buenos dotes para el arte culinario, habiendo decorado extravagantemente sus platillos y fanfarroneando cada vez que alguien escogía una de sus comidas. Los jóvenes paseaban por los alrededores, algunas parejas, y otros en grupos de amigos, en fin, era uno de esos pocos días en que todos podían disfrutar de una agradable reunión; y es que no solo festejaban al jefe de seguridad, sino también los muchachos aprovecharon a festejar su ultimo día de clases antes de la llegada de las vacaciones de verano.

El anfitrión de la fiesta (y también el celebrado) se dirigió a la parte central den donde se había colocado un pequeño escenario en donde comenzó un pequeño discurso en agradecimiento a toda la ciudad por su apoyo, por la fiesta, etc.

- Ciudadanos de Chang'an, les estoy muy agradecido por esta celebración, espero que estén pasando una noche muy agradable- comenzó a decir, un sí muy animado se escuchó en coro- A pesar de que me siento muy triste por tener que dejar a gente tan maravillosa sin mi persona, me honra mucho que los jefes superiores me hayan elegido para poner orden en la ciudad de Togenkyou, y espero llegar a hacer un excelente trabajo, y gracias a dios que para esta difícil tarea tendré el apoyo de mi mejor agente, démosle un gran aplauso al Genjo Sanzo – la gente comenzó a aplaudir calurosamente, algunas chicas gritaron piropos al joven rubio, pero Sanzo no se veía por ninguna parte – Eh? Donde estas Sanzo-kun?- preguntó Genzo-sama.

Varias mesas, pero varias mesas más adelante, dos jóvenes, uno rubio y otro castaño devoraban los platillos de las mesas sin ponerle atención a su entorno, parecía como si no hubiesen comido por días.

-Cuando hay buena comida hay que aprovecharla- decía Son Gokû mientras mordía un buen pedazo de carne y Sanzo seguía tragando.

- Bueno, quizá el agente Sanzo esté ocupado vigilando que todo esté en orden – decía Genzo-sama al publico – Bien, también quisiera presentarles a mi sucesor en el puesto de Jefe de Seguridad aquí en Chang'an, con ustedes el señor Akira-san- de nuevo la gente aplaudía- Y sin más que decir en este momento, nuevamente les agradezco, esta maravillosa celebración, disfruten del resto de la noche!- concluyó el ex jefe de Seguridad.

-Aaaah!, que lástima que Sanzo-sama también se marche a Togenkyou – se quejaba una de las amigas de Iori- Es el hombre más apuesto de la ciudad!! – decía con corazones en los ojos

- Olvida eso!- exclamó Iori- Sanzo-sama es el mejor agente de Chang'an, aparte de mi Padre claro está

- Es cierto!, recuerdan cuando estaba en medio de un montón de criminales y los derribó a todos?- comentó otro chico- y estaba herido de un brazo!

- Si eso fue genial!- decían los chicos

-Sanzo-sama me salvo la vida en una ocasión, es por eso que los admiro tanto- comentó Iori – mi padre dice que cuando nos mudemos Sanzo-sama se quedará con nosotros!

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeé?!!!!!- exclamaron sorprendidos- No puede ser, que envidia!

- Así es, Sanzo-sama será como mi hermano mayor- presumía el chico

-Miren!- gritó de repente una muchacha- ahí está Sanzo-sama!- dijo señalando hacia él. Sanzo estaba solo y recargado en uno de los postes de luz fumando un cigarrillo.

-Ja! Observen esto chicos- les dijo Iori sacando una lata de cerveza de la nada dispuesto a entregársela al rubio – Jejejeje …. Uh?- Iori paró de pronto al ver cómo su pero enemigo (según él Gokû) había tenido la misma idea y le había entregado una lata de soda a Sanzo.

- Oye te pedí una cerveza!- reclamó este

-No me la quisieron dar, anda confórmate con esto- le dijo el joven de los ojos dorados.

- Ya que! -__- - dijo resignado para luego beberse la soda

Iori estaba tan molesto qué apretó tan fuerte la lata que llevaba haciendo es el líquido de esta le cayera encima- Maldición exclamó

- Je, parece que ese idiota robó tu idea- le dijo uno de sus amigos.

- Maldito, me las pagará por hacerme ver como un tonto!

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del parque…..

Dos enamorados hicieron lo que cualquier pareja joven con las hormonas alborotadas haría; buscar un sitio aparte para predicarse lo mucho que se aman en privado (=P)

-Saori…caminé por doce casas hasta llegar a la esquina del antro Hades solo para verte- decía el novio

- Oh Seiya! (XD) – dijo la novia

- Oh Saori, te amo!

-Y yo a ti- respondió abrazándola

Al estar tan entretenidos en sus cosas, ninguno de los dos se hubiera percatado de lo que sucedería a continuación. Alguien los observaba.


	2. Capitulo 2: El demonio de Chang'an

**Hola!!! Quiereo agradecer a Pizza por dejar mi primer review, muchísimas gracias!!!!!!, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y tambien te agradesco tu sugerencia, tratar´´e de explicar más los sentimientos y gestos de mis personajes (jeje bueno no míos míos, sino de la gran Minekura Kazuya). La verdad esque tuve un problemilla al subir mi primer cap, pues supuestamente tenía que ser una introduccion y por error terminé subiendo el capitulo 1. en fin... bueno aki les dejo el segundo cap. **

**me gustaria dejarles tambien una pequeñas aclaraciones que no pude decir antes, aunque creo que son más que obvias (¬ __¬)**

**- Asi esta lo que los personajes dicen-**

**-"asi lo que piensan"**

**- (mis intervenciones)**

**etc.**

**ahora si, basta de parloteo. **

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El demonio de Chang'an **

Al estar tan entretenidos en sus cosas, ninguno de los dos se hubiera percatado de lo que sucedería a continuación. Alguien los observaba.

De entre los arbustos, una oscura sombra salió detrás de ellos; por lógica los dos calentu… eh! digo, los dos enamorados gritaron de miedo.

- No se asusten jóvenes- les dijo la sombra que poco a poco al salir a la luz resultó ser un hombre de aparentes veintitantos años que vestía de negro y usaba lentes – discúlpenme por haberlos espantado, pero estaba buscando el lugar de la fiesta y como no veo bien pues me extravié, podrían indicarme el camino?- preguntó amablemente.

-eeh! Si claro señor! – le respondió el joven saliendo apenas del susto- mire, siga derecho por este camino, no hay pierde

-gracias muchacho –dijo el señor

-Nosotros ya vamos para allá, si quiere podemos guiarlo- le ofreció la joven

-Ah! Eso estaría mucho mejor, se los agradecería mucho jeje- dijo algo avergonzado

La joven pareja caminaba por delante dándole la espalda al individuo, pero luego de unos cuantos pasos más la forma del sujeto cambió drásticamente a una especie de monstruo negro (más o menos como el monstruo de la máscara blanca en la película El Viaje de Chihiro, solo que imagínenselo más feo y espeluznante), que sujetó a ambos chicos quienes gritaron de terror y sin darles tiempo a nada se los tragó a ambos. Después de acabar con sus presas volvió a cambiar su forma a la del joven que segundos atrás había devorado, solo que ahora vestía de negro; y con esta nueva apariencia se dirigió rumbo a la fiesta.

* * *

En el "gran evento" Gokû aprovechaba cada momento para comer algo delicioso, pues en casa como ni él ni Sanzo sabían cocinar bien, se la pasaban comiendo comidas congeladas o instantáneas, nada que ver con una buena comida casera.

El joven de los ojos dorados se encontraba en una de las mesas sirviéndose en un enorme plato cuando en eso llegan a saludarlo Iori y sus amiguitos.

- Oye engendro!- dijo Iori tirando el plato de Gokû

-Oh no porque!!!- el muchacho veía triste su comida regada en el suelo

- Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó agresivamente el chico de cabello negro

- Si, Iori te dijo que no te quería ver por aquí- apoyó otro chico

- Bueno… yo..

- Además que crees que haces acercándote a Sanzo-sama eh? acaso quieres eliminar al mejor agente de Chang'an y así destruir la ciudad?- dijo Iori

-Eeh?!

-O quizás quieras ganarte puntos y evitar que arreste a gente como tú?

-Uh?

- pero te diré algo, no te preocupes por él pues Sanzo-sama también ira a Togenkyou con mi padre y mi familia y se quedará con nosotros- dijo el chico

- ¿Queeeeé?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Esta era la gota que derramó el vaso, a Sanzo se le había olvidado decirle ese pequeño detalle, de ser así, ahora no estaba muy seguro de querer ir a Togenkyou.

- Así que mejor vete resignando a entablar amistad con él – seguía diciendo- es más, ahí viene, ya verás que todo es verdad- señaló Iori

Sanzo venía acompañado de Genzo-sama, del cual por cierto se había estado escondiendo toda la noche (por el motivo del discurso), este le venía comentando sobre los planes de trabajo en Togenkyou, sin embargo a éste no parecía interesarle mucho la conversación. Genzo Shuei al darse cuenta de la presencia de los chicos se dispuso a saludarlos, especialmente porque ahí estaba su hijo.

- Sanzo-sama, Genzo-sama - dijeron todos los muchachos a excepción de Gokû

-Hola jovencitos!- saludo el ex jefe de seguridad- Iori hijo, que tal la están pasando?, estas disfrutando con tus amigos? – preguntó viendo a todos los chicos, en eso se le quedó viendo al joven de cabello color chocolate llevándose una pequeña sorpresa.

- Ah valla eres tú!!, no te había reconocido, por un instante creí que eras alguien más, pero mira nada más cuanto has crecido- le dijo a este

- ¿Cómo?! Lo conoces padre?!- preguntó desconcertadamente Iori

- Por supuesto… Eeehh… Bokû verdad?

- Gokû **-__- **- corrigió este

- Si claro, dijo sonriendo - Sanzo-kun haz hecho un muy buen trabajo haciéndote cargo de él, se ve que se ha convertido en un gran chico, me imagino que no fue nada fácil, jeje, era todo un pequeño problema cuando le conocí.

Ante las palabras de Genzo-sama, Gokû le dirigió una mirada a Sanzo de "vez, te lo dije", y Sanzo una a él de "no exageres"

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE??!!!- exclamó Iori - ¡Estás diciendo que este tonto es el protegido de Sanzo-sama?!!!

-Así es, no lo sabías?- le respondió su padre

-"No puede ser! Es imposible!"- pensaba Iori- "Ese idiota ha estado viviendo con Sanzo-sama, con el GRAN Sanzo-sama!"

- Increíble!- exclamó uno de los amigos de Iori, los otros estaban boquiabiertos (OoO)

-Sanzo-kun, mi hijo se la pasa hablando de ti siempre, no tienes idea de cuanto te admira desde aquella ocasión, verdad Iori…

- Padre!!-

- Iori…hijo- un peculiar olor llegó a su nariz- Estuviste bebiendo?

Los amigos de Iori y Gokû estallaron en risas mientras que este cambiaba de color como un semáforo.

- ¡¡¡ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!- escucharon un grito de repente

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gokû

-¡¡¡FUE DEVORADO, FUE DEVORADO!!!- gritó una mujer completamente aterrorizada

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Genzo Shuei acercándose a la mujer tomándola por los hombros tratando de que se calmara - ¿Quién ha sido devorado?

-¡¡Mi…mi esposo!!- respondió - ¡¡Un monstruo!!

-¿Qué?!- exclamó Genzo-sama, sin embargo no había ningún monstruo a la vista.

Ante la noticia, la multitud comenzó a entrar en pánico mientras se escuchaban gritos de _corran!!, un monstruo!!, el monstruo que come personas!!!._ Y ese tipo de cosas al tratar de huir del parque central (XD).

- "Lo sabía, la única forma en que este lunático pueda pasar desapercibido y hacer de las suyas es camuflándose entre las personas, lo que quiere decir que ese maldito ha tomado una forma humana"- meditó Sanzo para dirigir después su mirada hacia Gokû – Hēi saru nǐ néng kàn dào mó guǐ? (Oye Saru,, puedes ver al youkai?) – pregunto

- Mmmmm – Gokû miraba alrededor buscando al youkai- No puedo verlo – dijo para luego dar con su objetivo – Ah! Ahí está! – señaló la dirección de este.

Después de saber quien era el monstruo, Sanzo se dirigió hacia él; el youkai al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto tomó su verdadera forma (la del monstruo negro) y comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra devorando a quien estuviera en su camino.

- Ahí está! Señores, contra él!!- ordenó Genzo-sama.

Todos los oficiales de policía se dispusieron a atacar al youkai, le disparaban con sus armas, pero al parecer estás no le causaban daño alguno, era como si le estuvieran atacando a una gelatina. Por su parte, Sanzo, con gran habilidad disparaba a lo que consideraba los puntos débiles del ser, cabeza, pecho, etc. Pero tampoco daba resultado y el youkai siguió avanzando velozmente, devorando a algunos policías que se encontraban en el trayecto.

- Buaaaj, se come a la gente!! O__O- exclamó Gokû

- Ahí viene!- gritó uno de los amigos de Iori

Efectivamente, el youkai iba hacia ellos, los amigos de Iori y Gokû se quitaron del camino, pero el hijo del ex Jefe de Seguridad se había quedado en shock l ver al monstruo, sus piernas no le respondían.

- Iori!!- le llamaron sus amigos

- Hijo!!

- "alguien ayúdeme!!, quien sea!!- pensó este cerrando sus ojos con fuerza a causa del pánico

La risa del youkai se escuchaba, estaba a punto de sujetarlo y comérselo, pero falló ya que Iori fue empujado por Gokû quedando ambos fuera del alcance del monstruo

- Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho de los ojos dorados al moreno.

- Si..si- respondió con trabajo

Genzo-sama continuó disparando al monstruo, Sanzo y los otros oficiales le siguieron, al parecer ahora si estaba dando resultado, pues el ser se retorcía poco a poco, peor cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que este comenzó a hacerse más grande para después tomar la forma de una esfera gigante comenzando a rodar y rodar por todas partes tratando de defenderse. Todos los oficiales esquivaron el contra-ataque del monstruo, sin embargo los que eran "aplastados" por este desaparecían haciendo que el youkai aumentara de tamaño, eso sin contar a los varios civiles que se atravesaban en el camino.

- Se alimenta de las energías humanas!- dijo Sanzo al observar la situación – al devorar a las personas adquiere más poder, es su energía vital, al haber más personas en este sitio es como si fuera un banquete para él, mientras tenga de dónde alimentarse será más difícil acabar con él- reflexionaba- TODOS LOS CIVILES ABANDONEN ESTE LUGAR!! VAYANSE!!, Ustedes dos, saquen a todas las personas de aquí – ordenó a dos oficiales

- SI, SEÑOR!!- las personas comenzaron a desalojar el parque

-Ah no!, no los dejaré irse!- dijo el monstruo desapareciendo entre la multitud tomando la forma de un humano- "jamás podrán vencerme!"- pensaba el youkai

-SANZO!!- gritó Gokû señalando al individuo en que se había transformado el ser.

-¡Bien!- dijo el rubio yendo nuevamente tras el sujeto- Alto ahí escoria!- le dijo apuntándole en la cabeza con su arma

- "ese humano puede verme en mi forma real!"- Decía el monstruo para sus adentros - ¿Cómo es posible?!!- Sanzo atacó al youkai quien aún desconcertado volvió a tomar su verdadera forma para contra-atacarlo

-Maldito no te saldrás con la tuya!- le dijo Sanzo disparándole nuevamente

-Ah no? Pues aún tengo más trucos bajo la manga- y tras esto utilizó uno de ellos dividiéndose en varios monstruos a la vez, ahora cada miembro de la policía podría disfrutar de la emoción de enfrentarse a su propio youkai, algunos hasta de dos. Pero para desgracia de Sanzo a él le había tocado el original.

Era toda una odisea, cada vez que el rubio disparaba, el youkai se hacía bolita y rodaba hacía el cómo si estuviera jugando a los bolos.

* * *

Genzo-sama también tenía lo suyo, disparaba con gran habilidad a los dos monstruos con los que le habían tocado jugar y esquivaba cada ataque e estos (el viejo se sabía mover). Iori, quien no se había ido puesto que no quería quedar como un cobarde, trataba de ayudar a su padre golpeando de vez en cuando a uno con una silla; Gokû igualmente se defendía con una silla de un monstruo. Los demás oficiales disparaban y disparaban para defenderse.

El youkai que seguía atacando a Sanzo, estaba cansándose de tantos jueguitos y se decidió por acabar esto de una buena vez, así que comenzó por derribar a Sanzo de tremendo manotazo, cayendo este en unas mesas; Sanzo muy adolorido trató de levantarse, pero el youkai se abalanzó hacia él dispuesto a consumirlo.

- Muajajajaja- reía el youkai- no sé como has podido ver mi verdadera forma cuando estaba convertido en humano, pero eso no importa ya que acabaré con tu vida – le dijo el monstruo.

Sanzo apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe cuando vio que el youkai ya estaba casi sobre él, el joven rubio le dirigió una feroz mirada creyendo que era su fin, pero antes de que el youkai hiciera algo, este sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y vio una silla rebotar en el suelo.

- Oye tú!! – gritó Gokû tratando de llamar la atención del youkai, para después hacerle burla mostrándole la lengua y poniendo un dedo debajo de su ojo (la típica pose de burla que hace Son Gokû de Dragon Ball) .

El youkai se enfadó tremendamente por tal ofensa que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia el joven de cabello color chocolate quien al verlo venir salió corriendo en dirección al bosque para tratar d perderlo- Buajj – El ser, estando ya más cerca de Gokû, lanzó un manotazo por arriba y el joven lo esquivó agachándose, el monstruo lanzó un manotazo hacia abajo y el joven lo esquivó saltando; parecía una carrera de obstáculos.

* * *

Otro monstruo se dirigió a atacar a Sanzo pero este rápidamente lo detuvo. Mientras tanto dos monstruos estaba a punto de acabar con Iori, pero este fue salvado por el rubio.

- Sanzo-sama- exclamó

- Sal de aquí, ve con las demás personas es peligroso que te quedes- le dijo seriamente

-No! Yo quiero quedarme a ayudarlo- le dijo este decididamente

- jump, a quien estás ayudando?- preguntó el rubio, ante la pregunta Iori se quedó sin habla – piensa en eso antes de hacer cualquier tontería- y diciendo esto se fue a buscar a Gokû y al monstruo original dejando atrás a un confundido Iori.

-SANZO-KUN!- le llamó Genzo-sama para luego ir tras él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gokû había logrado perder de vista al monstruo ocultándose tras unos árboles. Todo estaba silencioso, solo se podía escuchar la agitada respiración del joven- parece ser que le perdí- entonces escuchó unos pasos que venían hacia él; Gokû tomó una gruesa rama del suelo como arma por si el youkai lo atacaba. La tensión estaba al límite, los pasos se escuchaban más y más cerca, los arbustos que estaban detrás de él se movieron saliendo alguien de entre ellos; una gota de sudor resbaló por la cara del muchacho mientras este tragaba saliva.

-Oye estás bien?- preguntó una voz conocida

Gokû se asomó- Sanzo?

- Sí pues quien más- contestó este- Te lastimó ese monstruo- preguntó acercándose a él, pero Gokû retrocedía- pasa algo?

Gokû le miró serio- Tú no eres Sanzo!- dijo. El Sanzo falso se acercó al joven quedando frente a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para después tomarlo del cuello de la playera, elevándolo para que le mirara de frente, entonces cambió a su forma real que era aproximadamente de dos metros; los pies de Gokû ya no tocaban el suelo.

- Así que eras tú!- le dijo- Eres quien todo este tiempo ha podido ver mi verdadera forma y no ese policía rubio- Gokû trataba de soltarse del agarre del youkai, mientras que éste le observaba con más atención para caer en cuenta de algo- Ojos dorados!, así que era verdad, tienes la capacidad de reconocer a los demonios a simple vista, valla que eres especial jajaja- se mofaba el youkai- pero para tu desgracia eres una amenaza para mí, si te destruyo…nadie más interferirá en mi diversión- el youkai sacó a relucir unas afiladas garras lanzando un ataque al joven, pero este pudo escapar del agarre del monstruo lanzándole un golpe con la rama en la cara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aprovechando la distracción, Gokû tomó una pose de pelea y con la misma rama intentó golpear nuevamente al youkai, pero este reaccionó rápidamente y con sus garras partió en dos la gruesa rama haciendo que de la impresión el joven de los ojos color oro tambaleara hacia atrás y cayera sentado. El monstruo al verlo así lanzó otra serie de ataques con sus garras, pero Gokû podía esquivarlos (si no fuera por la cara de sorpresa que ponía con cada ataque o por que de vez en cuando le volaban unos cuantos cabellos, se podría decir que era experto esquivando ataques). El youkai derribaba cuanto árbol estuviera en su camino tratando de eliminar al chico.

- No trates de huir, será inútil!- le decía el youkai- te eliminaré!!!

* * *

Sanzo seguía corriendo tratando de encontrar al youkai y a Gokû, estaba más que decidido a acabar con el demonio, nadie que lo haya golpeado antes podría seguir con vida para contarlo.

- Donde demonios se habrán metido?- dijo deteniéndose tratando de escuchar algo que le indicara el camino

-Sanzo-kun - dijo Genzo-sama llegando tras él- aún no has encontrado nada?

-No- respondió- no veo ningún rastro de él ni de Gokû por ninguna parte

- Hay que estar alerta

- escucho algo!- dijo Sanzo

-AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!- Gokû venía corriendo hacia ellos trayendo tras de sí al youkai sumamente molesto

-Gokû!- le llamó Sanzo. Debido a la velocidad el joven se detuvo derrapando unos metros más atrás de donde el rubio y el señor Genzo se encontraban.

-Valla velocidad!- dijo Genzo-sama

Sanzo comenzó a disparar al monstruo que venía hacia ellos, igualmente Genzo Shuei se le unió y ambos atacaron

- Idiotas!- les dijo el monstruo- creen que con sólo esas inútiles armas podrán derrotarme?

-Tiene razón, nuestras armas no le hacen ningún daño- dijo Genzo-sama

El youkai se abalanzó hacia ellos en forma de bola para luego lanzarlos a todos como pinos de bolos. Gokû y Genzo- sama cayeron entre unos arbustos, pero Sanzo cayó cerca del youkai.

- Acabaré primero con tigo!!- le dijo a Sanzo a punto de atacarlo

-¡¡SANZO!!- gritó Gokû tratando de levantarse

Sanzo buscaba desesperadamente su arma, pero para su desgracia, está había caído lejos de su alcance, el youkai ya estaba sobre él con su afilada garra; el rubio se desespero, no podía defenderse.

-¡¡SANZO!!

-"Será este mí fin?" – pensó- "No!, me rehuso a morir ahora, hay alguien que necesita de mí!" NO PIENSO MORIR!!!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Entonces en su mano derecha una luz comenzó a brillar apareciendo una pistola (la que Genjo Sanzo usa en Saiyuki).

-Resígnate!!!!!!- dijo el youkai

Sanzo sin pensarlo dos veces disparó contra el monstruo, uno…dos…tres disparos se escucharon; después todo quedó en silencio, el youkai se quedó completamente quieto con una cara de sorprendido (OoO). Todos se le quedaron viendo a este pues ahora un enorme agujero lo atravesaba.

-Sho…shorejyou (pistola desterradora) – dijo con su último aliento de vida antes de desintegrarse.

* * *

Al haber derrotado al monstruo, varios destellos se dispararon por todo el parque dejando estos al desaparecer, a todas las personas que el youkai se había comido, incluso a los de tiempo atrás. Igualmente, las copias de sí mismo contra las que peleaban los demás elementos de la policía desaparecieron.

-Han derrotado al youkai!- dijo uno de ellos

- lo sabía, sabía que Sanzo-sama y mi padre eliminarían a ese monstruo- dijo Iori

- Qué ha pasado?- preguntó confundido uno de los tantos comidos.

* * *

El joven rubio se había quedado sorprendido mirando el arma que hace unos segundos atrás había aparecido en su mano.

- Shorejyou?- se preguntó

- Bien hecho Sanzo-kun!- felicitó Genzo-sama- sabía que lo lograrías!, has derrotado a ese youkai!

- Sanzo, estas bien?- preguntó preocupado Gokû

-Sí- respondió colando su mano sobre la cabeza del menor- Y tú?

- Algo cansado sabes?... me siento como si hubiera corrido en un maratón jeje

- Él está bien- dijo Shuei- Vamos, vallamos a ver a los demás- dijo adelantándose

-Si- respondió Sanzo, luego miró nuevamente el arma para después guardarla en su chaqueta

* * *

Al lugar donde había sido la fiesta llegaron las familias de los desaparecidos para reencontrarse con ellos, era un momento tan emotivo. Igualmente los elementos de la policía se esparcieron para revisar los daños que el youkai había dejado, afortunadamente no habían sido muchos, entre ellos uno que otro oficial había recibido un rasguño o dos departe del monstruo, uno se había roto un pie; la mayoría de las sillas y mesas se habían roto, la comida estaba regada en el suelo y eso sin contar los 20 o 30 árboles que había derribado. (Green Peace se enterará de esto).

- PADREEE!!!- Iori corrió hacia el mencionado felizmente al ver que no le había sucedido nada- sabía que acabarían con ese monstruo!

- Todo fue gracias a Sanzo-kun- respondió

Iori todavía se sentía mal por lo que su más grande ídolo de había dicho, pero igualmente estaba contento de que hubiera vencido.- gracias por todo Sanzo-sama- este sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Y me supongo que cosas como esta nos sucederán muy a menudo en Togenkyou verdad?- preguntó a Shuei

- Es lo más probable ^_^

-Aah!- exclamó Gokû agachado cerca de una de las mesas levantando uno de los platos de comida- ese youkai no tuvo respeto por la comida, de aquí pudimos haber sacado para el desayuno de mañana ¡- dijo volteando a ver a Sanzo con ojitos llenos de lágrimas (TOT).

-Entonces serán tallarines para mañana- le dijo Sanzo

- Otra vez?! No! ToT – dijo- pero que sean con carne ^o^

- Bien será mejor que nos vayamos a casa ya que mañana temprano tenemos que abordar un avión- le dijo

-Sí-

- Procura llegar a tiempo- le dijo Genzo-sama despidiéndose del joven rubio

-ahí estaremos

* * *

En otro lugar parecido a un laboratorio, una mujer de cabello castaño, tez blanca, con lentes y con traje de científica llegó a una especie de despacho donde apenas podía distinguirse un sujeto, pues estaba de espaldas fumando un cigarrillo. La mujer puso unos papeles sobre el escritorio que en la parte de enfrente tenían escrito "INFORME DE REULTADOS"

- El youkai que estaba suelto en Chang'an ha sido eliminado – dijo la mujer, pero el sujeto no pareció importarle el asunto- Me oyó?

- Era un fracaso, no interesa- respondió sin voltearse

-Cómo que no le interesa?!- preguntó molesta- Ni siquiera quien acabó con él?

- Ie, sea quien haya sido no me sorprende- respondió- ese youkai era sumamente débil, era de esperarse que alguien tarde o temprano lo eliminara

- Usted es imposible!!!- la mujer se molestó aún más y salió de la habitación

- Esto… apenas está comenzando- dijo el sujeto dándole una calada más a su cigarrillo, una malvada sonrisa apareció en su rostro

* * *

**Continuará....**

**Porfa no olviden dejar Reviews, siginifican mucho para mí.**


	3. Capitulo 3: En Togenkyou

Disculpen muchísimo la laaaarga espera pues varias cosas llegaron a mi vida al mismo tiempo y pues me mantuvieron algo ocupada, pero ahora sí aquí esta el cap 3 del fic, espero y les agrade.

Ah y muchisimas gracias a Kuran-Baka por su comentario, me agradó muchisimo y me animó a seguir con el fic jeje, gracias.

**ok ahora si el fic.**

**CAPITULO 3: En Togenkyou**

-Señor Iori apresúrese por favor sus padres lo están esperando- le decía la joven mucama.

-Enseguida bajo- respondió éste quien se encontraba en su enorme habitación terminando de arreglar su maleta. La familia de Iori era muy adinerada, vivían en una gran mansión con todos los lujos que se puedan imaginar, por eso el joven estaba acostumbrado a que todos sus caprichos fueran cumplidos y más aún al ser hijo único estaba súper consentido, todas las personas que lo rodeaban hacían lo que él quería y le decían lo que él quería escuchar, sin embargo eso ahora había cambiado, pues se encontró con una piedra en su vida al conocer a su mayor héroe Genjo Sanzo.

++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++ Flash Back +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Sal de aquí, ve con las demás personas es peligroso que te quedes- le dijo Sanzo seriamente

-No! Yo quiero quedarme a ayudarlo- le dijo este decididamente

- jump, a quien estás ayudando?- preguntó el rubio, ante la pregunta Iori se quedó sin habla – piensa en eso antes de hacer cualquier tontería- y diciendo esto se fue a buscar a Gokû y al monstruo original dejando atrás a un confundido Iori.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Fin del Flash Back +++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al recordar esto el muchacho cerró con furia su maleta. A nadie le gusta escuchar la verdad.

-Maldición, no entiendo nada!, qué demonios fue lo que quiso decirme?- se dijo así mismo mientras tomaba su maleta y salía fuera de la habitación.

Por otra parte el señor Genjo Shuei se encontraba dentro de la limosina, tenía la mirada pérdida en una expresión seria.

-"Sanzo-kun podía ver la forma verdadera del youkai aun cuando éste tomaba una humana, generalmente los youkais pueden hacerse pasar por personas normales sin que se note la diferencia borrando su esencia demoníaca- pensaba- Y no sólo es eso, sino que pudo acabar con él, jump eso quiere decir que Sanzo-kun es mucho más especial de lo que imaginaba, me pregunto de qué más será capaz.

-En qué piensas querido?- le preguntó su esposa, una mujer de aproximadamente 45-46 años vestida elegantemente, de piel blanca y cabello rubio claro, ojos color verde y una expresión muy dulce. (Olvide mencionar que la esposa del exjefe de Seguridad de Chang'an se la pasa viajando todo el tiempo ya que se dedica a la venta de artículos decorativos por lo que tenia ya tres añitos en el extranjero y no se había reunido con su familia hasta apenas un día antes de que salieran de Chang'an)

- No es nada, no te preocupes- le respondió sujetando se su mano con ternura- solo estaba pensando en lo felices que seremos en Togenkyou, en toda la ropa y joyería nueva que te vas a comprar y en lo hermosa que te veras!

- Querido! Vas a hacer que me sonroje!- Genzo Shuei era todo un seductor.

En eso llega su hijo guiando a dos sirvientes los cuales traían cargando el montón de maletas del joven.

- colóquenlas por ahí- les dijo otro de los sirvientes. Él joven señorito al fin subió al vehículo.

-Por qué te demoraste tanto hijo? Sabes que debemos llegar lo más pronto posible al aeropuerto- le dijo su padre- de seguro Sanzo-kun ya estará esperándonos impacientemente, él es muy puntual.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oi Saru, recoge tu ropa de la sala! - dijo un Sanzo muy enojado- mira nada más este desastre- exclamó mientras recogía una playera del suelo y se la lanzaba a Gokû.

-Esa ropa no es mía, fuiste tú el que la tiró ahí!- respondió un Gokû igualmente enojado recogiendo un boxer del suelo y lanzándoselo en la cara a Sanzo. Ante esto el joven rubio se enojó tanto que prácticamente se podía ver salir humo de su cabeza.

-¡KONO BAKA SARU!- gritó para después perseguir a Gokû por toda la casa.

-¡AUXILIOOO!

La verdad es que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, los dos jóvenes se habían levantado tarde y por respuesta, el joven rubio estaba tan desesperado a la hora de querer empacar su ropa que la lanzaba de un lado a otro para ver si al igual que en la televisión esta caía dentro de la maleta, pero no fue así y su ropa terminó cayendo en la sala, en un florero, arriba de la televisión y el boxer en el desayuno de Gokû razón por la cual el joven también estaba molesto.

Una vez que Sanzo terminó su "cacería" y que terminaron de guardar sus cosas; el joven rubio prácticamente arrastró a Gokû hasta el taxi que había venido a recogerlos y posteriormente lo arrastró en todo el aeropuerto, el muchacho de los ojos color oro literalmente volaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

…...

- Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Togenkyou favor de abordar el avión- anunciaba el altavoz- pasajeros con destino a Togenkyou es la última llamada, el avión esta por despegar…

-Dónde estará Sanzo-kun?- preguntó preocupado Shuei mirando su reloj

-Señor no podemos esperar más- anunció uno de sus hombres.

-Solo un momento por favor, estoy seguro de que… ah ahí esta!- dijo al ver llegar a su joven agente. Sanzo y Gokû estaban tan agotados.

-disculpa la … tardanza- alcanzó a decir Sanzo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-no importa, pero mejor subamos ya al avión.

- Sanzo-kun!, pero mírate nada más, has crecido bastante y te volviste todo un galán ^o^!- dijo la esposa de Shuei mientras pellizcaba una de las mejillas de Sanzo haciendo que este te pusiera levemente rojo de la vergüenza. Gokû por su parte miraba divertido la escena.

- Y mira a quién tenemos aquí!- exclamó volteando a ver a Gokû- que jovencito tan lindo ^w^ Ah! Tú debes de ser el hermano pequeño de Sanzo-kun, no es así?, ven aquí déjame darte un abrazo- dijo dándole un MUY fuerte abrazo al mencionado.

-¡Me asfixio!- exclamó desesperado (y estrangulado) OoQ!

- Tranquila cariño- trataba de calmar Genzo Shuei- recuerda que tenemos prisa-

- Tienes razón querido, mil disculpas Sanzo-kun me deje llevar por la emoción- respondió apenada- es solo que te conozco desde que eras un niño y al verte así ToT ¡no pude evitarlo!

-No tiene porque disculparse

- Vamos ya, el avión esta apunto de despegar- volvió a llamar Shuei

- Si querido-

- Disculpe- murmuro Gokû- podría soltarme? -_o

Ahora si Togenkyou los esperaba

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ciudad sede de las empresas y negocios más importantes de todo el continente, un lugar con un progreso tecnológico admirable que es constantemente actualizado; cuenta con una gran cadena de negocios excelentes, las mejores escuelas, diversas atracciones, edificios de impresionantes vistas arquitectónicas, sin duda podría ser el mejor lugar para vivir; pero tras esa máscara de grandeza se esconden oscuros secretos inimaginables.

Es controlada por diversos grupos de personajes sumamente peligrosos que se disputan día a día por el poder.

Togenkyou, es habitada por humanos y demonios quienes habían llevado una vida en paz durante muchos años, mas sin embargo, unos años después algunos youkais comenzaron a atacar a las personas sin motivo aparente llegándose a crear un caos estridente en toda la ciudad, aún así la mayoría de los youkais luchaban por mantenerse en armonía con las personas y segur viviendo una vida tranquila; es por esto que varios de los mejores científicos se reunieron para crear los "limitadores de poder demoníaca" que permitieron a los youkais mantenerse bajo control. A pesar de esto muchos de los youkais rebeldes optaron por no utilizar estos artefactos y se la viven creando pánico.

Últimamente estos ataques han sido más frecuentes, incluso por aquellos que poseen un limitador de poder, por lo que las autoridades de seguridad están trabajando en detener estos problemas de una vez por todas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hoy será un día muy soleado!- exclamó un joven abriendo la ventana de su departamento. El reloj marcaba las 7 AM.

Unos minutos después se puede observar al mismo joven terminar de darse una ducha (O.o) para después comenzar a vestirse, se colocó un reloj de pulsera y unos delgados anteojos, y usaba unos pendientes metálicos en su oreja izquierda; se miró al espejo, se trataba de un hombre joven de unos 22 años de edad, ojos color verde y cabello oscuro, tez clara y algo alto (creo que ya saben de quien se trata… admiradoras de Hakkai pueden imaginarlo con la ropa que más quieran jejeje). Una vez listo se dispuso a salir.

-Oaaahhh! Hakkai por qué tan temprano? Hoy es sábado- le detuvo la voz de un chico muy soñoliento.

-Tienes razón pero es un día muy agradable- contestó el joven- además tengo que ir a comprar las cosas para el desayuno.

-Ok diviértete! - dijo el otro joven y luego se escucharon unos fuertes ronquidos.

…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un poco más tarde el joven Hakkai se encontraba por las calles de la ciudad con unas bolsa llena de víveres y una lista de compras en la otra mano.

-Veamos qué más hace falta…- se decía así mismo leyendo la lista- ah si! la Col china ^_^ - era una persona muy sonriente- mmm… aquí la compraré- se había detenido frente a una tienda.

-Oh Bienvenido! En qué puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó el encargado, un anciano de aproximadamente 70 años.

- jeje buenos días, quisiera una pieza de col china por favor

-Enseguida señor- dijo el encargado, entregándole su pedido- algo más?

-mmm…

En eso entraron a la tienda dos sujetos con apariencia de vándalos dirigiéndose hacia el encargado.

-Bien anciano entréganos todo el dinero!- exigió uno de los sujetos amenazándolo con una navaja

- Y tú será mejor que no intentes nada si no quieres que te vuele los sesos - amenazó el otro de los sujetos apuntando a Hakkai con una pistola.

- Señores por favor!- decía el anciano sumamente asustado mientras que por otro lado había accionado el botón de emergencia que se encontraba en el suelo - les daré todo lo que quieran pero por favor no co… cometan una a… atrocidad!

Rápidamente se pudieron escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas que se venían acercando, cosa que alteró aún más a los ladrones.

-Es la policía!- le decía el que le apuntaba a Hakkai a su compañero.

-Maldito anciano accionaste la alarma, ya verás lo que te pasa!- jaló bruscamente hacia el al pobre señor acercando la navaja al cuello de su victima, este se encontraba ahora sumido en el pánico.

- sabes… creo que no deberías de jugar con eso- dijo Hakkai al agresor- podrías salir lastimado.

-Qué?- exclamó el de la pistola- acaso nos estas amenazando idiota?

-No, solo les estoy dando un consejo amistoso ^_^- esto hizo que el joven delincuente se molestase y sujetó con rabia a Hakkai del cuello de su camisa.

-Maldito infeliz!

-Será mejor que no me toques- dijo Hakkai cambiando su calmada actitud a una más seria.

-Qué acaso me estás dando otro consejo amistoso?- preguntó burlonamente el agresor.

-No, esto si es una amenaza- respondió el joven de los ojos verdes mostrando ahora una cara completamente fría y calculadora, su mirada era aterradora.

-Muere idiota!- el ladrón estaba apunto de disparar su arma contra Hakkai cuando este con un hábil movimiento sujetó la mano en la que tenía el arma y la apretó tan fuerte que hizo que la soltara, el delincuente gritó de dolor.

- Maldito!- el sujeto que estaba ocupado con el anciano, al ver lo que le habían hecho a su amigo, se lanzó furiosamente contra Hakkai, pero este empujó al otro que tenia agarrado contra la ventana de la tienda y con otro hábil movimiento puso al siguiente contra el suelo torciéndole ambos brazos (ya saben esos movimientos de Qi-gong que sólo Hakkai hace).

Unos minutos más tarde llegó la policía al local solo para ver a ambos ladrones hechos polvo.

- Qué sucedió aquí?- interrogó uno de los oficiales al encargado de la tienda.

-Ese joven, evito que estos hombres robaran mi tienda- explicó el ancianito.

-Uh? Qué joven?

- Uh? Estaba ahí hace un minuto- dijo el señor, Hakkai ya no estaba.

- Y este dinero?- preguntó otro de los oficiales, estaba sobre el mostrador. El anciano lo contó.

-es el dinero de la Col- dijo el viejito- ese muchacho la pago ^_^.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-valla!… tantos problemas por una simple col- exclamó Hakkai ya unos metros lejos del lugar- Aahf! que chicos tan problemáticos, pero aun así después de esa clase de inconvenientes terminan culpado a los youkais por todo. En fin qué más me faltaba- dijo volviendo a revisar su lista..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así que decidiste acompañar a Sanzo-kun - decía Shuei a Gokû ambos se encontraban en sus asientos mientras que la esposa e hijo del jefe de seguridad se encontraban en la barra del avión tomando algunos pastelillos y Sanzo había ido a buscar unas bebidas.

-Eh?… sí bueno… yo… - trataba de responder el menor cuando fue interrumpido por el mismo.

- Recuerda que tu comportamientos debe ser de lo mejor ahora que estemos haya, no queremos que Sanzo-kun tenga problemas con su trabajo- decía Shuei- Trata de no causarle problemas. Genzo Shuei miraba de una manera particular al joven de ojos color oro, seriamente, desafiantemente, pero sin quitar esa expresión de persona amable en su rostro. Gokû solo bajo la cabeza, seria un viaje largo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tadaima! (he vuelto, o también estoy en casa)- dijo Hakkai entrando a su departamento cargando las bolsas con las compras.

-Oaaah!- Bostezaba un chico de unos 22 años de edad con el cabello y los ojos de un peculiar color rojo, este era un poco más alto que Hakkai, igualmente era bien parecido y tenia un cuerpo bien definido, era claro que era cuidadoso con su físico, aunque algo desarreglado en su forma de vestir.

- Gojyo acabas de levantarte?- cuestionó el chico de los ojos verdes- son más de las once.

- Jeje terminé cansado después de la fiesta de anoche- comentó el joven pelirrojo- Solo digamos que esa chica de ayer era muy enérgica- dijo con una amplia y traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Para haber llegado a las 5 de la madrugada de ve que te la pasaste muy bien- decía mientras sacaba los víveres.

- Y que fue lo que trajiste?-

- Prepararé un poco de Tempura (platillo japonés)

- Que bien suena eso!- dijo Gojyo sacando un cigarrillo

- Hoy hubo algo que me llamó la atención- decía el joven Hakkai al mismo tiempo que se veía preparando la comida.

- Ah si? Qué?-

- Mira por ti mismo- dijo entregándole diario.

- Nuevo jefe de Seguridad se presentará el día de mañana en Togenkyou - leyó el joven pelirrojo- jump, esos idiotas consiguieron un nuevo peón para hacerles de tapadera, crees que tenga algo que ver con la muerte del antiguo jefe de seguridad?

- No lo sé, aunque es probable- respondió Hakkai- Hoy en día no se puede confiar ni siquiera en la policía ^-^

- Hakkai, por qué te interesa?

- Por nada en particular… es solo… esta noticia me hizo sentir un extraño presentimiento.

-No digas eso, cada vez que tienes alguno de tus presentimientos significan problemas para mí -_-

-jeje bueno quizá si fueras un poco más cuidadoso y ordenado no tendrías esos percances

- jaja- rió burlonamente el pelirrojo- recuerdas aquella vez que arreglé la puerta del baño?, dijiste _Gojyo esto no me pinta bien_ y BAM! Por arte de magia la puerta se me vino encima

-Bueno quizá si hubiera utilizado tornillos en lugar de pegamento para arreglarla no te hubiera sucedido eso.

- ah! mi método era practico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar, o mejor dicho en el aeropuerto de Togenkyou, Sanzo y los demás acababan de bajar del avión, tanto él como los demás pasajeros se encontraban estresados luego de 8 horas de vuelo y 7 horas de ronquidos mega sonoros.

- Oh que bueno que ya llegamos! Unas horas más y mi cabeza explota- dijo uno de los pasajeros.

-que horror! No pude cerrar los ojos en todo el camino- se quejó otro.

-Oahh que viaje más aburrido! Al menos pude descansar bien, dormiste algo Sanzo?- preguntó Gokû a su tutor (el era el responsable de los ronquidos)

-Baka saru!- exclamó dando un fuerte coscorrón al muchacho

-Oye por qué hiciste eso?- se quejó

- Bien, vallamos a mi casa, creo que a todos nos vendrían bien unos bocadillos y un buen descanso- invitó Shuei.

- Señor, la limosina esta aquí- anunció uno de sus sirvientes.

La casa de Genzo-sama era sin duda mucho más grande que la que tenía en Chang'an, esta era la casa que utilizaba para pasar sus vacaciones en Togenkyou, una más de su colección.

- Bienvenidos!

Los empleados de la casa recibieron a sus señores y a sus invitados con un enorme bufete de todo lo que quisieras y pudieras comer; el cual Gokû no hubiera tardado en atacar de no ser porque se encontraba en presencia de Genzo Shuei; si bien no era secreto para Sanzo que Gokû y Shuei no se agradaban entre sí; tampoco lo era el ver un comportamiento distinto o mejor dicho reprimido por parte de Gokû cuanto su jefe estaba presente.

- Oh no es maravilloso!- exclamó el ex jefe de seguridad de Chang'an - enserio les agradezco mucho esto señores- dijo a sus empleados.- adelante Sanzo-kun, con confianza disfrutemos de esta grata bienvenida.

No tardo mucho para que todos empezaran a entrarle con ganas al banquete.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del almuerzo Genzo Shuei, su familia y nuestros protagonistas pasaron a la sala de estar a conversar sobre futuros planes antes de comenzar a hablar sobre trabajo.

- y bien Sanzo-kun… dime piensas regresar a tu antigua casa? Sabes bien que no hay ningún inconveniente en que se queden con nosotros, ustedes son como parte de la familia, no es así querida?-

- por supuesto querido ^_^

- "Hablan por ustedes" - masculló Iori viendo de manera furiosa al joven de los ojos color oro, el cual al darse cuenta de ello no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodo.

-Les agradezco su amabilidad pero creo que lo mejor para nosotros será alquilar un departamento- respondió sin más el joven rubio. A él le gustaba disfrutar de su independencia y privacidad así que vivir en casa de su jefe a pesar de años de conocerlo no era una buena opción para él y en cuanto a regresar a su antigua casa… eso ni pensarlo, por lo que Sanzo recordaba, él ya no tenia un hogar en Togenkyou al cual regresar, no después de lo ocurrido ahí, tantos recuerdo dolorosos plasmados en las paredes de la que alguna vez llamó "casa".

Gokû seguía sintiendo esa sensación de que no le quitaban la vista de encima, ahora por parte de Shuei.

- Me parece bien, pero sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa- dijo Genzo Shuei con una sonrisa satisfactoria, eso era algo que le agradaba del joven, esa fuerzo y determinación que mostraba ante todo.

Es más por qué no se quedan hoy a pasar la noche, mañana podrás buscar departamento con más calma. Sanzo solo asintió ante su propuesta.

- Bueno cambiando de tema, es hora de que pasemos a hablar de lo que nos trajo aquí- ahora Shuei cambió su semblante a uno más serio, por lo cual tanto su esposa como su hijo entendieron que lo mejor era dejar solos al nuevo jefe de Seguridad de Togenkyou y a su mejor agente para no interrumpir en sus asuntos.

- Iori por qué no llevas al hermanito de Sanzo-kun a la habitación de huéspedes para que descanse, apuesto que esta agotado, no ha dicho nada en todo el almuerzo.

Iori no quería ni recordar que Gokû estaba presente en su casa, sin embargo, aunque estaba molesto no podía negar la petición de su madre.

- Bien…- bufó molesto- vamos es por acá- El muchacho de los ojos color oro siguió a Iori, el igual se mostraba serio y un poco incomodo algo extrañó para él que siempre era espontáneo e hiperactivo.

Los chicos iban caminando por el pasillo de la gran mansión sin decir ni una sola palabra, aunque a Iori claramente le hubiera gustado haberle dicho muchas cosas al pobre Gokû, pero le gustara o no tenía que aceptar el hecho de que Gokû estaba al cuidado de Sanzo-sama su más grande héroe, es decir, él sabía muy bien que Sanzo y Gokû no eran hermanos de sangre, su padre le había comentado eso, pero nada más, eso sí que era un misterio…

- Tu casa es muy grande- comentó Gokû acabando con el incomodo silencio y al mismo tiempo sacando a Iori de sus pensamientos.

- Jump, pues qué esperabas, después de todo MI padre es el GRAN Genzo Shuei Jefe de Seguridad de la policía- respondió rudamente

- Si, si -_- U

- Esta es tu habitación- dijo el joven - trata de no destrozarla quieres inútil?- Gokû se quedó boquiabierto, se trataba de una lujosa habitación que contaba con una cama muy amplia, una gran ventana con balcón (porque están en la segunda planta XD) y una bonita decoración, incluso tenía su propio baño.- Bien disfrútalo mientras puedas- dijo Iori cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

- Que amable!- dijo Gokû con sarcasmo. Tenía que admitirlo, era una habitación muy acogedora pero aun así esperaba con ansias poder salir de la casa de Shuei lo más pronto posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces habrá una reunión con todo el departamento de policía- repetía Sanzo lo que anteriormente había comentado su jefe.

- Así es, solo son formalidades, pero se hablaran de puntos muy relevantes en cuanto a este caso, por lo cual debemos de estar muy atentos a cualquier comentario, puede que nos sean de utilidad.- comentaba mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida (una copa de vino)- Nos toparemos con gente muy interesante mañana por lo que también te pido total discreción y calma sobretodo, debemos de dar una buena primera impresión.

- Entiendo- respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos- hay que ser muy cuidadosos, después de todo, el anterior Jefe de Seguridad murió de manera misteriosa.

- Interesante no es así, menos mal que mis contactos no avisaron de ese pequeño detalle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un rato Gokû se encontraba dándose un baño en la gran tina, todo su cuerpo estaba bajo el agua, menos la cabeza.

- Después de mucho tiempo y todavía tengo ese mismo problema- dijo para después meter la mitad de su rostro bajo el agua, cerrando los ojos al dejarse llevar.

Genzo Shuei y Iori eran del tipo de persona que hacían sentir mal a Gokû, eso le hacía recordar a todos sus viejos compañeros de clase y profesores que igual le hacían sentir de la misma manera; algo en su mirar, en su forma de actuar, en su tono de voz al dirigirse hacia él, no comprendía muy bien que, pero si de que ese era su temor, ser odiado por todos y más aún que algún día Sanzo llegara a tomar la misma actitud y le dejara de lado, sería lo peor que podría llegar a pasarle… todos esos absurdos pensamientos terminaban por fastidiarlo.

- Acaso intentas ahogarte?- preguntó nada más ni menos que Genjo Sanzo.

- Urusei! (Cállate!)- fue la única respuesta por parte del niño, claramente te veía deprimido.

- Qué mosca te picó saru?

- No me pasa nada -

- Escucha, solo nos quedaremos aquí esta noche, mañana después de la junta buscaremos departamento, así que borra esa cara de depresión que tienes y trata de comportarte-

- Bien- respondió el más joven de los dos.

- Ahora mójate bien la cabeza saru, que acaso ya se te olvidó cómo tomar un baño? - dijo Sanzo sumergiendo a Gokû bajo el agua.

-Ya basta vas ahogarme!- exclamó este

Aunque no lo admitiera a Sanzo no le gustaba ver deprimido Gokû así que siempre se las arreglaba para hacer que regresara a la normalidad, no sabía cual era la razón, pero el se imaginaba que tal vez era porque la forma de ser tan descuidada de Gokû le hacia olvidar su tan complicada vida, pues se encontraba nuevamente en la misma ciudad en la que diez años atrás unos imbéciles le habían arrebatado la vida de la persona más importante para Genjo Sanzo, a su padre, y ahora su cuerpo pedía a gritos la tan esperada venganza .

Continuara…..

Jejeje una vez más disculpen por la muy larga espera, tratare de actualizar mas rapido.

OK ja ne!


	4. Capitulo 4: La reunión

**Les traigo el capitulo 4 de mi fic, espero seguir actualizando pronto; gracias a todos los que leen el fiction, anima mucho a seguir.**

**todo el mundo pone esto pero:**

**Saiyuki así como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Minekura Kazuya y esto es sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión,**

**ahora si, continuemos.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: La Reunión**

-¡PADREEE!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño Genjo Sanzo al momento en que corría hacia el susodicho quien lentamente se desplomaba hacia el suelo.

- Papá! Papá!- le llamaba mientras sostenía su cabeza en sus brazos- papá por favor resiste! por favor!- grandes caminos de lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, deseaba con toda su alma que sólo fuera una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, pero no lo era; él siempre creyó que Koumyou estaría ahí con él, pero la realidad siempre es otra.

- Se… fuerte… Genjo Sanzo…- Fueran las últimas palabras de Koumyou mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente y se dejaba llevar por la muerte dejando a Sanzo en un completo shock.

Se fuerte, se fuerte, se fuerte. Esas palabras resonaban en su mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sanzo se levantó de golpe respirando rápidamente. Nuevamente, después de un tiempo había tenido esa horrible pesadilla, no había duda alguna, mientras estuviera en Togenkyou y no resolviera ese asunto pendiente, no estaría tranquilo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Nos encontramos trasmitiendo en vivo desde el Centro de Justicia de la ciudad donde hace unos breves instantes acaban de ingresar las grandes autoridades de la policía a la cual el día de hoy se les unirá quien ocupará el cargo de Jefe de Seguridad de Togenkyou para ayudar a detener los acontecimentos que hoy en día vivimos y que tememos como habitantes de la ciudad- informaba una reportera rubia de cabello corto y de apariencia muy perspicaz - Oh miren! Acaba de llegar- decía mientras ella y el camarógrafo se acercaban a Genzo-sama quién por cierto iba muy presentable portando su típico traje negro y un buen porte- Genzo-sama, Genzo-sama! Díganos cuáles son sus planes ahora que estará trabajando con las fuerzas policíacas de Togenkyou.

- Pues mi deber es ayudar a los ciudadanos con los problemas que han tenido con los youkais desde hace un tiempo y mi mayor deseo es poder llegar al fondo de todo este embrollo y así poder brindarle la tranquilidad a esta bella ciudad- decía Genzo Shuei.

- Esperamos que así sea puesto que se dice que el anterior jefe de seguridad, que en paz descanse, estaba en malos pasos.

- Válgame!… Bueno pues espero no decepcionarlos, tengan por seguro que aré mi mayor esfuerzo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Ya que como había dicho antes, el problema…_

- Gojyo ven rápido, el nuevo jefe de seguridad está en la televisión!- llamaba Hakkai a su compañero de departamento.

- Voy!- exclamó Gojyo desde la cocina

- _El problema de los youkais no es solo una amenaza para la ciudad de Togenkyou, sino que se está convirtiendo en una amenaza para las demás ciudades que se encuentran cerca de ella y temo que si esto continua así podría convertirse en una amenaza global- _continuaba diciendo Shuei.

_- _Lo suponía- decía Hakkai- estaba seguro de que este problema es más grave de lo que se ve.

_- _Era de esperarse- comentó el pelirrojo

_-_ _Bien ese fue el nuevo jefe de Seguridad Genzo Shuei quien con sus propias palabras nos habló sobre esta problemática, seguiremos pendientes de lo que suceda en esta importante reunión; notificando para el canal 9 Ichinomiya Keiko_- dijo despidiéndose la reportera.

_- _Te apetece dar una vuelta por el Centro de justicia? ^_^ - preguntó Hakkai a su compañero mientras apagaba el televisor.

- je, encantado ^_-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuera del edificio del Centro de Justicia y pasando la muralla de reporteros que allí se encontraban….

- Hay mucha gente!- decía asombrado Gokû a Sanzo

- Diablos, ese Shuei jamás me dijo que habría demasiada publicidad - comentó molesto Sanzo. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban frente al edificio- Escucha Gokû, al parecer tardaré unas horas en la junta así que será mejor que te quedes aquí y me esperes, toma- dijo el rubio entregándole algo de dinero al menor- cómprate lo que quieras

- Por qué no puedo ir yo también?, por algo me trajiste no? ó_ò

- No me dijeron que era muy público, además ya te conozco, si de por si eres una lata, te pones peor cuando tienes que estarte quieto, bien como ya te dije no te vallas lejos podrías extraviarte y como no tengo tiempo de ir a buscarte te daría por caso perdido, entendiste?

- Hai, hai -

- Traes tu teléfono?- Gokû asintió- Bien, estaremos en contacto- finalizó para después ponerse unos lentes oscuros

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Esta fue la mejor primicia, un par de noticias más como esta y YO Ichinomiya Keiko me convertiré en la mejor reportera de todos jajajajaja- decía egocéntricamente la muchacha a su camarógrafo.

- OoOU -camarógrafo

- mmm quizá algún día pueda tener mi propio noticiero-

- alguien más viene entrando al edificio!- gritaba otro de los tantos reporteros que se encontraban en el lugar. Toda la atención de las cámaras se centró en el joven rubio que iba en dirección a la entrada del edificio.

- Señor, señor digamos viene con Genzo-sama? ¿Quién es? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la policía?- eran las preguntas que se escuchaban y claro está que Sanzo pasaba de largo sin contestar ninguna de las interrogantes, hasta que uno de los guaruras de la puerta lo detuvo en la puerta negándole la entrada, pero enseguida lo dejo pasar, pues Sanzo le había mostrado su placa.

- Keiko-san, Keiko-san- le llamaba el camarógrafo a la reportera quien estaba completamente estática mirando por donde el extraño rubio había entrado.- Keiko-san que sucede?

- UNA ESTRELLA DE CINE!- gritó emocionada la chica

- ¿Qué?

- UNA ESTRELLA DE CINE! ACABO DE VER UNA ESTRELLA DE CINE!

- OoO UUUU!- (Sip, es el camarógrafo)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La reunión estaba por dar inicio, todos los grandes representantes, elementos del departamento de investigaciones y agentes policíacos más importantes se encontraban reunidos en un gran auditorio listos para la junta.

- Sanzo-kun por qué te demoraste tanto?^- preguntó Shuei

- Sabes que odio la publicidad, por qué no me dijiste que esto iba a ser en grande?

- Dije _será una reunión muy importante _y si mal no recuerdo te lo repetí varias veces

_- _Bienvenido Genzo Shuei- san, es un placer conocerlo al fin- saludó un hombre de alrededor de 40 y tantos años, con cabello negro y peinado con unas especies de "trencitas" que le llegaban hasta los hombros.

- Usted debe ser Li Toten-sama, no es así?- contestó el saludo- el placer es todo mío al conocerlo.

- Espero un gran trabajo de su parte, me lo han mandado bajo muchas recomendaciones- Li Toten era un sujeto que claramente mostraba gran presencia, era imponente.

- Por supuesto, ah! Por cierto, déjeme presentarle a mi mejor agente y mano derecha Genjo Sanzo

- Es un gusto- dijo el magnate hombre respondiendo la presentación- igualmente espero que haga honor a los halagos de su jefe- dijo extendiendo su brazo para estrechar su mano con la de Sanzo quien le miraba seriamente, y pasando unos segundos después accedió al saludo.

- Se ve que eres muy cauteloso no?-

- jeje es un muchacho muy tímido, eso es todo- habló Shuei por Sanzo

- Bueno será mejor que demos inicio a la reunión, si me disculpan me adelantaré- dijo retirándose

- "hay algo en ese tipo que no me da confianza"- dijo Sanzo para sus adentros.

- Li Toten es uno de los hombres más poderosos del país, sin mencionar que es el alcalde de la ciudad, es mejor tenerlo de aliado que en tu contra.- dijo Shuei

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Señores!- llamó la atención Li Touten- Les agradezco su presencia en esta pequeña reunión la cual no es sólo para darle la bienvenida al nuevo jefe de seguridad Genzo Shuei-san, sino también para ponernos al día con esta problemática que hemos tenido con los youkais, así que me gustaría escuchar qué sabemos hasta ahora.

- Como ya todos sabemos estos hechos han comenzado desde hace 3 años siendo estos últimos 2 en los que más actividad se ha registrado, ya que el incremento de los youkais que han "cambiado" drásticamente ha sido mayor- empezó a decir un agente.

- Tenemos conocimiento de que hasta ahora la población de youkais que no ha sido afectada son los niños, creemos que es por su falta de desarrollo, y en pequeño número algunos adultos.- añadió otro - Eso sin contar a los que llevan sus limitadores de poder demoniaco.

- Limitadores de poder? -preguntó Sanzo a Shuei

- Son unos artefactos que sirven para mantener selladas la forma y fuerza de los youkais bajo una apariencia humana ayudándolos a mantenerse bajo control- respondió- Tu padre Koumyou Sanzo estuvo trabajando en ese proyecto junto a otro científico hace ya varios años, sino me equivoco fue el quien los diseñó.

Esta revelación fue una gran sorpresa para el joven rubio, el sabía que su padre había sido un investigador muy conocido, pero no tenía conocimientos de ese proyecto, de hecho, conocía muy poco sobre los trabajos de Koumyou ya que este siempre trabajaba en secreto.

- Ahora quiero escuchar sus teorías sobre el por qué de este cambio en ellos- pidió Li Touten. Ante esta pregunta se escuchan varios murmullos.

- Bueno… nosotros el equipo de investigaciones, pensamos en la posibilidad de que se tratase de un virus que atacará el sistema de razonamientos de los youkais- comenzó a decir otro sujeto- pero lamentablemente estudios recientes no han reportado la presencia de ningún agente extraño en sus cuerpos.

- Algo más?- volvió a preguntar Li Touten. Pero ahora nadie más parecía tener algo.

- Si me permiten expresar mi opinión- dijo Genzo-sama levantándose de su butaca- desde hace ya un tiempo me ha estado "picando" la posibilidad de que este problema se trate de una especie de "mensaje subliminal" el que esta haciendo perder a los youkais la razón.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en completo silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Maldición hay muchos reporteros!- exclamó Gojyo

- Será imposible que podamos enterarnos de algo, hay demasiada seguridad- dijo Hakkai.

- Mierda, hubiera sido interesante saber cómo estuvo la plática- dijo Gojyo sacando un cigarrillo.

- Que una lastima, me hubiera gustado comparar sus deducciones con las mías- suspiró resignado el joven de ojos verdes.

- Esos bastardos han de estar comprando el silencio del tipo ese que acaba de llegar.

- Es cierto que la policía tiene mucho que ocultar, pero me preocupan más las intenciones que tenga el alcalde, una persona cómo esa no puede tener más que las peores intenciones del mundo, y si esto sigue así…(suspiro) hemos venido aquí para nada

- Tranquilo, no esta de todo perdido el paseo- animaba Gojyo

- Eh?

- Podemos aprovechar y comprar cigarrillos y cerveza, mi dotación se esta acabando ^_^

- ^_^ U No lo creo- negó Hakkai

- ToT fallé

.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- cuestionó Li Touten

- Bueno para empezar el hecho de que no se ha encontrado evidencia física que explique tal comportamiento,. Así que un medio por el cual podría ocurrir esto sería a través de "mensajes subliminales", algo como un arma invisible.- respondió Genzo-sama

- No cree que su teoría es algo… fantasiosa?

- Es solo eso no? Una teoría- respondió son una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Con su permiso alcalde- se escucha decir a un sujeto mientras se levantaba de su asiento - me parece muy interesante la teoría que nos aporta Genzo-san, creo que sería muy prudente que la tomáramos en cuenta, claro si no hay ningún problema de su parte- dijo este sujeto, usaba gafas y una bata blanca, a simple vista parecía un científico, pero lo más destacado de este tipo era esa sonrisa sarcástica que cargaba en su rostro, parecía que sabía todo de ti con solo verte.

- Ni Jieny- lo nombró Li Touten algo serio

- Un arma invisible- hizo énfasis- eso es algo muy interesante, piensa comenzar sus investigaciones basándose en ese principio Genzo Shuei-san?-`preguntó Ni Jieny con cierto aire misterioso.

- Probablemente- respondió. Ante la respuesta Ni Jieny solo dejo salir una pequeña risa.

- Entonces probablemente tenga un buen comienzo.

- "Ese sujeto…"- dijo Sanzo para sus adentros, observándolo seriamente.

- Bien continuemos con la junta- llamó Li Touten.

Y así continuaron con el evento, a esto le siguieron algunas cifras sobre la delincuencia, robos a mano armada, asesinatos, prófugos de la justicia, lista de algunas organizaciones delictivas que operaban en todo el país. Etc. De ahí pasaron con la presentaciones, pues era necesario para los recién llegados que conocieran con que departamentos contaba el centro de justicia de Togenkyou, pues este era el más grande y mejor organizado que el de muchos otros lugares, incluyendo a Chang'an.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de horas después de la junta…

- Si que tenias razón Sanzo-kun, tu teoría iba a causar mucha controversia?- decía Genzo-sama al joven

- Solo tenemos que esperar un ataque para poder comprobarla

- Genzo Shuei-san- llamó Ni Jieny quien había llegado hasta donde ellos estaban.- le felicito por su teoría, si algo necesitamos en estos momentos es gente que no tema aportar ideas sobre este problema, aunque estas sean poco ortodoxas, siga así y cualquier cosa que desee consultar con este servidor… bueno.. estoy en el departamento de investigaciones- dijo para después retirarse hacia la salida.- Gusto en conocerlos- dijo finalmente haciendo una reverencia.- Nos vemos

Sanzo solo se le quedó observando seriamente.

- Ese sujeto sí que me da escalofríos- dijo Genzo Shuei- Uh? Por cierto Sanzo-kun, dónde esta Momû? Creí que había venido contigo.

- Esta esperando fuera del edificio

- Mmm me parece correcto, no dejes que merodee mucho por aquí como lo hacía en Chang'an- dijo- no sabemos los problemas que pueda acarrearte eso, por lo visto aquí son un poco más estrictos.

En ese momento se acercó Li Toten hacia ellos - Genzo-san- lo llamó- podría darme algunos minutos para hablar?- dijo.

- Por supuesto

- A solas si no es mucho inconveniente- dijo al ver que Sanzo iba tras Shuei; este solo le dedicó una mirada queriendo decir _no hay problema yo me encargo" _

-nos veremos más tarde Sanzo-kun- dijo finalmente retirándose junto con Li Touten rumbo a su oficina dejando a Sanzo atrás.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ah mira! Parece que ya todo terminó- dijo Hakkai a su amigo; los muchachos se encontraban en una fuente de jugos frente al Centro de Seguridad.

- Es verdad, ya todos se están retirando.

En eso llegaron a la fuente de jugos el camarógrafo y la reportera Ichinomiya Keiko (que no es otra más que la policía esa que sale en Bus Gamer, otra obra de Kazuya Minekura) llamando la atención de los jóvenes, especialmente la de Gojyo.

- Un jugo de naranja por favor- pidió el joven camarógrafo- Keiko-san tranquilícese por favor, no es para tanto- trataba de calmar a la chica quien aun seguía en shock por su "encuentro con una estrella de cine".

- Es tan guapo, tan guapo!- decía la muchacha con unos ojitos en forma de corazón.

- Oh gracias muñeca, pero no seas tímida hay mucho de mí para que lo disfrutes- dijo Gojyo acomodándose el cabello.- sin querer Keiko estaba hablando entre fantasías frente a Gojyo.

- Bésame mi príncipe! *¬*- decía toda estupefacta levantando sus labios.

- Keiko-san!- exclamó el camarógrafo

- Por supuesto reina- dijo Gojyo abalanzándose sobre la chica y plasmándose un súper beso de telenovela mexicana (¬_¬).

- Gojyo!- exclamó Hakkai sorprendido por lo rápido que podía ser su amigo en cuestiones amorosas.

- Keiko-san!- En eso la muchacha aterriza nuevamente en la realidad solo para caer en cuenta de que estaba besando a un completo extraño causándole una fuerte impresión.

- O.O! OoO! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!- gritó la reportera como si se encontrará en una película de terror.

-O.O!- Gojyo

- ¿Qué estas haciendo imbecil? Suéltame cómo te atreves a hacerme esto!- estaba muy muy muy enojada (apoco? ¬_¬).

- pero qué dices! Fuiste tú la que me pidió que te besara, acaso estas urgida o qué- uy mal comentario, la muchacha se enojo aun más.

- Te voy a matar desgraciado!- gritaba furiosa la chica tratando de lograr su cometido pero rápidamente fue sujetada por el camarógrafo quien le decía "tranquila" "tranquila".

- Jeje no te enojes, las chicas que se enojan no se ven nada atractivas- dijo Gojyo con una sonrisa pícara.

Este comentario hizo que la joven se calmara aunque seguía molesta.

- Keiko-san, por favor disculpe el comportamiento de mi amigo, a veces se olvida de que ya es un adulto- se disculpó Hakkai.

- -_-* -Gojyo

- Bien!- dijo rudamente- sólo porque hoy conocí a ese policía súper guapo lo dejaré pasar.

- Policía súper guapo?

- No sabemos nada sobre él, pero parece ser que viene junto con el nuevo jefe de seguridad Genzo Shuei desde Chang'an, es un joven, quizá de su misma edad- respondió la chica.

- Entonces no vino sólo- se dijo Hakkai- no vi en las noticias que estuviera acompañado de alguien así.

-Ah! Es que él entró minutos después al edificio- respondió el camarógrafo- es un joven rubio. Este comentario hizo que Hakkai y Gojyo se miraran entre sí.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

-Dónde diablos se habrá metido ese baka saru?- Se preguntaba Genjo Sanzo buscando por los alrededores al chico, le había llamado a su celular pero el joven no respondía, Gokû no tenia muy buena química con los celulares (a pesar de su edad).- Solo me causa problemas- decía tocándose las sienes en señal de desesperación. Luego de un par de segundos su celular sonó.

- Gokû? - dijo casi con instinto contestando el teléfono, aunque no lo admitiera ya estaba preocupado.

- _Mj que yo sepa no soy él_- dijo la otra voz por teléfono, se trataba nada más ni menos que de la tía Kanzeon- cómo han estado querido sobrino?

- Tú- exclamó Sanzo- qué quieres? No estoy de humor para tus jueguitos.

- _Que genio! Deberías de hablarme con más respeto_

- si no te pones seria colgaré

-_ mj típico de ti- _dijo Kanzeon_- dime… qué tal estuvo la reunión con todos esos sujetos?_

_-_Qué! Cómo supiste…- Sanzo estaba sorprendido

_-_ _Escucha sólo te diré esto una vez, así que tómalo cómo quieras- decía Kanzeon- Utiliza el ojo de tu corazón, sólo el puede mostrarte la verdad, eso te ayudará en el futuro- _dijo seriamente

- Qué estupideces estas diciendo, acaso volviste a llamarme ebria?- dijo Sanzo en tono de burla

-_ Ya te dije, tómalo cómo quieras, pero no es una coincidencia que ahora mismo estés en Togenkyou- _y con esto último colgó dejando a Sanzo muy confundido, pero de algo estaba seguro; no tardaría mucho para enterarse de los planes de su tía.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el joven continuará con su camino cuando de pronto comenzó a tener el presentimiento de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, así que cautelosamente, después de unos cuantos pasos más, decidió encarar al acosador, sin embargo antes de girarse sintió una gruesa mano sobre su hombro….

Continuará…

* * *

Nota:

Ichinomiya Keiko: es la oficial que anda tras de los chicos de Bus Gamer, otra de las obras de Kazuya Minekura, me agradó tanto sui caracter que me pareció buena idea incluirla en el fic; una reportera apasionaada que hara cualquier cosa por descubrir la verdad... y tambien asender de puesto.

NOs vemos!


	5. Capitulo 5: Ataque al Centro Tatsuhara 1

**Hola! ^o^ jejeje, seguimos actualizando, voy lo más rápido que puedo per ya saben, si no es una es otra y pues apenas y tengo tiempo para escribir jeje, pero no hayh problema porque este fiction ya lo había planeado desde hace un par de años, solo que habia sido algo flojita para escribirlo.**

**Ok quiero agradecer los reviews que me han mandado (gracias ^o****^) me hacen muy feliz y como ya habia mencionado antes, me animan a seguir con esto, (necesito mucha motivacion para hacer las cosas, especialmente continuarlas jeje.**

**Bueno continuemos con el fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Ataque en el centro Tatsuhara. Primera parte**

Genzo Shuei y Li Touten se encontraban en la oficina de este último, esta era muy espaciosa, toda tapizada de madera, cortinas color rojo vino, esos estante llenos de libros, todo muy profesional.

- Y bien… de qué quería hablarme?- pregunto Shuei al magnate hombre, el alcalde de Togenkyou.

- Sus superiores lo han recomendado para que viniera a trabajar aquí- comenzó a decir- comentaron que usted es MUY bueno con su trabajo, además de ser confiable; dígame, podría asumir que esos rumores son ciertos?- este hombre hablaba muy seriamente.

En la cara de Shuei se formó una sonrisa sarcástica- por supuesto.

- Me parece bien, sabe que si hay cooperación, podemos hacer nuestro trabajo en paz; si sabe a lo que me refiero.

- Le aseguro que no tiene razón alguna para preocuparse; no me meteré en sus asuntos.

- Y dígame… ese agente suyo que usted trae… también es de …confianza?- preguntó aun más serio.

- Sí- respondió sin más

- Podría asegurarlo?

- Con mi vida.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el joven rubio continuará con su camino, cuando de pronto comenzó a tener el presentimiento de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, así que cautelosamente, después de unos cuantos pasos más, decidió encarar al acosador, sin embargo antes de girarse sintió una gruesa mano sobre su hombro…

- Eres Genjo Sanzo?- preguntó una voz profunda. El joven volteó a verlo, se trataba de un sujeto grande y fornido daba una impresión bastante intimidante.

- Sí, por…- contestó este

- Es hora de que pagues- dijo seriamente- debe 35 000 yenes en mi restaurante

- ¿Qué?- exclamó - Yo no he ido a ningún restaurante

- Su amigo Son Gokû…

- -_-* - Sanzo no necesitaba más explicaciones, ya sabía muy bien a lo qué se refería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar al restaurante te encontró con la siguiente escena: Gokû sentado en una mesa en la cual había muchos platos vacíos y un cocinero que le miraba molesto.

- Sanzo!- le llamó Gokû alegremente al verlo entrar.

- Kono baka saru!- exclamó sumamente molesto para darle un fuerte coscorrón al muchacho por haberlo endeudado en su segundo día en Togenkyou.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Momentos más tarde, Sanzo y Gokû se encontraban caminando por las calles de Togenkyou.

- Cómo pudiste comerte todo eso si no tenias mucho tiempo de haber desayunado!- reñía el rubio

- La comida era tan deliciosa que no pude parar y los niku… niku…- recuerden que Gokû nunca había estado en Togenkyou, por lo tanto no sabía pronunciar muy bien algunas palabras. En nuestro mundo el sería un extranjero (de China) en Togenkyou (Japón).

- Nikuman (pan de carne)- corrigió Sanzo

- Sí eso!, estaban deliciosos ^-^

- (suspiro) Cuando se trata de comida no se puede contigo- Gokû solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Por cierto, te divertiste en tu trabajo?- preguntó el muchacho de los ojos color oro.

- Algo - respondió Sanzo

- A dónde vamos Sanzo?

- A la Plaza comercial Tatsuhara- respondió- necesito buscar las listas para alquilar departamento.

-Y sabes dónde está? No vallamos a perdernos como la vez en que…

- Cállate! No menciones eso, aquella ocasión fue un descuido.- dijo molesto- Sí sé dónde esta

- ah! es verdad! Tu vivías aquí antes no?

- Basta de preguntas!-

- Amargado -_- - dijo el joven para luego seguir observando más detalladamente la ciudad, a su parecer era muy impresionante , edificios muy muy altos, mucha gente en las calles, automóviles de todos los modelos y colores, infinidad de letreros llamativos, etc. - Togenkyou es muy grande! No se parece en nada a Chang'an.

- No tiene nada de especial- dijo Sanzo

- Es verdad, también hay muchísimos youkais aquí, casi todas las personas que he visto lo son- dijo Gokû, pues con ese extraño don que poseía podía darse cuenta, a simple vista, que la mayoría de la gente que transitaba por las calles eran youkais, cosa que por supuesto Sanzo no podía ver, pues a sus ojos, todas eran personas normales.

-Jeje- rió nerviosamente Gokû rascándose la nariz- ver a tantos hace que me sienta un poco incómodo, hay algunos muy feos

- Sólo trata de no ser tan obvio- Gokû solo asintió; se supone que ese don es un secreto entre ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos llegaron a un enorme centro comercial, el rubio no había mentido, había muchísimos puestos de comida, todos muy llamativos y con una gran variedad de alimentos; también había una enorme cantidad de locales con toda clase de cosas, ropa, calzado, juguetes, accesorios, tiendas de regalos, dulces, discos, juegos, joyería y algunos puestos con objetos extraños, tiendas de antigüedades, de mascotas, en fin de todo y más de lo que un centro comercial cualquiera; había una gran fuente justo en el Centro que le proporcionaba al lugar un ambiente agradable al igual que el techo de vitral de varios colores.

- Increíble!- exclamó sorprendido el joven de ojos dorados- Sanzo, podemos ir a verlo todo?

- Después, primero necesitamos buscar los anuncios para alquilar departamento

- Y si comemos primero?

- Estás bromeando? No puedes estar hablando en serio, acabas de comer

- Pero tengo hambre de nuevo! ó_ò

- He dicho que NO!- sin embargo el estómago de Sanzo no estuvo de acuerdo con él y comenzó a quejarse ruidosamente haciendo que Gokû se le quedara mirando.

- …

- …

-….

-….

- Esta bien, iremos a comer algo- terminó por acceder.

- Yay!

Y así ambos se dirigieron a la sección de comida rápida, sin imaginarse que un hombre vestido de traje los observaba.

- Están aquí - dijo con voz profunda llamando por el celular.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sanzo comamos Sukiyaki!-

- Comeremos Chop Suei

- Quéee! Siempre comíamos eso en Chang'an, por qué no mejor Sukiyaki!

- Eh dicho que no!- ya estaba comenzando a enojarse (de nuevo -_-).

- Sukiyaki!- Gokû igual se encaprichaba

-NO! Y ya basta de esto! Además yo soy el que paga así que no tienes derecho a decidir.

- No es justo -_- - Gokû inflaba la cara como un niño enojao.

- Si no quieres comer por mí esta bien… sería lo mejor para mi economía- el niño seguía mirándole enojado.- No me veas así, andando o te dejo atrás- dijo caminando hacia una mesa.

Ya una vez sentados se dispusieron a ordenar. Después de tanto rollo terminaron por comer Ramen y algunas otras cosas puesto que a Sanzo no le agradó encontrarse con la sorpresa de los precios TAN excesivamente elevados de la comida China.

- Y ahora qué?- preguntó Sanzo al ver que nuevamente el joven de los ojos dorados se le quedaba mirando, pero ahora con una cara de asco.

- Por qué le pones mayonesa al Ramen?- preguntó este

- Siempre con lo mismo!- exclamó Sanzo- a quién rayos le importa!

- A mí, arruinas mi comida.

- Le pondré mayonesa al tuyo si sigues siendo tan fastidioso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en otra parte, un lugar oscuro y sombrío, que tenía pinta de ser un oscuro y sombrío edificio abandonado, se e podía apreciar a un oscuro y sombrío sujeto sentado en un viejo sillón giratorio viendo la repetición de las noticias que hablaban sobre la junta en el Centro de Seguridad de esta mañana. (=P)

- Así que Genzo Shuei piensa que puede acabar con nosotros- se escuchaba decir a este lúgubre personaje- hmp, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo… creo que es hora de ir a darle una pequeña bienvenida- dijo soltando una espeluznante carcajada (así muajajajaja!), mientras aparecían tras él varias siluetas oscuras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Haraheta!- se quejó el joven pelirrojo con una de sus manos sobre su estómago.

- No me sorprende, después de todo no hemos comido nada- decía Hakkai- después de que volviste a besar a Keiko-san ni tiempo nos dio de ordenar algo.

- Jejeje, besé a una reportera- cantaba Gojyo- y dos veces (sonrisa pícara), sabes, se me antojan unas hamburguesas.

- Creo que deberías comer más sano, tu condición física ha bajado mucho

- Que dices, si estoy en perfecta forma, además este bello rostro está más reluciente que nunca

- Si claro, es lo mismo que pensó Keiko-san

- Tú si que sabes cómo bajarle la autoestima a la gente -_- - Hakkai sólo sonreía.- Por cierto qué tanto haces? -preguntó al ver que su compañero de ojos verdes pegaba anuncios por la calle.

- Cómo nadie ha llamado por lo del departamento se me ocurrió que quizá me iría mejor con un poco de publicidad- respondió mientras pegaba más panfletos.

- El que te dejó el viejo Doon? -

Hakkai asintió- Si, me parecía que sería buena idea rentarlo- Gojyo tomó uno de los panfletos.

- Me parece una mala idea Hakkai, nadie lee los volantes, la gente siempre los tira en el primer basurero que encuentra.

- Mira quien habla de bajar la autoestima

- Te aseguró que sólo estás perdiendo tú tiempo en esas cosas.

- Vale la pena intentar - respondió- qué te parece si vamos a Tatsuhara, sería buena idea pegarlos en el muro público.

- Bien, está decidido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gokû saltaba emocionado de un lado a otro entreteniéndose en cada aparador que había en la plaza, sobre todo en las tiendas de animales ya que al muchacho le gustaban muchísimo. Sanzo por su parte, sólo se limitaba a seguirlo con toda la paciencia del mundo. No tenían mucho tiempo de haber revisado el mural público, ya el rubio llevaba anotados algunos teléfonos y direcciones para preguntar por los departamentos.

- Mira Sanzo, no es bonito? ^_^- dijo Gokû señalando un pequeño perrito detrás del aparador de cristal ( de esos cachorritos tiernos y adorables típicos de anime)- podemos…- iba preguntar cuando su mente fue leída.

- NO!- respondió tajantemente el rubio apartándose del lugar.

- Tacaño!

Un fugaz recuerdo se hizo presente en la memoria de Sanzo; un pequeño niño con cabello rubio y hermosos ojos color violeta le pedía a su padre, un señor de cabello rubio grisáceo y expresión amable, un gato, pero este sólo esbozó una tierna sonrisa para después negar la petición, cosa que puso triste al pequeño, su padre se acercó a él tomándolo de la mano; en otro plano, se ve al mismo niño nuevamente feliz, pues su padre le había contentado con un helado de vainilla.

- "Qué estupideces están llegando a mi cabeza"- pensó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su envoltura.

- Uh? Sanzo… te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado el muchacho de ojos dorados al ver que el mayor se había quedado pensativo durante unos momentos.

- No es nada saru- respondió- vamos tenemos que irnos.

- Qué, tan pronto?- preguntó triste el joven

- Si, se nos hace tarde y aun tenemos que ir a ver los departamentos.

- Aaaww- exclamó desilusionado - pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo.

- Te compraré unos Nikuman antes de irnos

- Enserio? Vamos ^o^!- no era muy difícil animar al joven, especialmente con la comida.

- Baka saru- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, para después seguir al muchacho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Media docena de Nikuman por favor- pidió Sanzo al encargado del puesto.

- Enseguida señor- respondió este colocándolos dentro de una bolsa- aquí tiene.

- Sostén esto- dijo a Gokû entregándole algunas bolsas que traía cargando, para buscar algo de cambio en su chaqueta, pues había aprovechado comprar unas cuantas prendas de ropa también; el menor dejo una sus bolsas en el suelo para sujetar las de Sanzo - Tome- dijo pagando

- Gracias vuelva pronto!

- andando saru- dijo entregándole los Nikuman

- Sí!- Y así los dos partieron a la salida de la plaza comercial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Oh un puesto de Nikumans- dijo Gojyo

- Suena bien, por qué no compras algunos, te esperaré afuera, aún tengo que colocar estos últimos volantes afuera- respondió Hakkai yéndose a la salida.

- Señor una docena por favor- pidió

- Enseguida señor!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Llamaré un taxi- decía Sanzo mientras sacaba su teléfono.

- Aaahhh!- gritó Gokû de repente asustando a Sanzo.

- Qué demonios te pasa idiota? ¬¬***

- Olvide mi bolsa en el puesto de nikuman- respondió (que extraño suena eso)

- No puedes ser más estúpido

- Iré a buscarla!- dijo al momento en qué salió corriendo nuevamente hacia dentro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Oiga, no puede entrar aquí, esta prohibido!… -dijo un guardia de seguridad que se encontraba vigilando en el cuarto de control de la Plaza comercial Tatsuhara, pero fue enviado a "dormir" gracias a un fuerte golpe de parte de un sujeto misterioso, el cual tenia ciertos planes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Gracias- dijo Gojyo yéndose con su bolsa de nikuman

- Gracias a usted, vuelva pronto!

El joven pelirrojo se disponía a alcanzar a su compañero cuando en eso… se distrajo volteando a ver a unas chicas que pasaban por ahí a las cuales les lanzó un silbido de admiración y una mirada coqueta a la cual las chicas respondieron con una risita nerviosa; después de eso continuó con su camino pero, por azares del destino, chocó con alguien que venía corriendo haciendo que del impacto ambos cayeran de sentón.

- Ay, ay tetete!- exclamó Gojyo recuperándose del golpe- Ah! Mis nikuman!- dijo al verlos regados por el suelo.

- Ay tetete!- exclamó cierto joven de cabello color chocolate con el que había chocado- Gomen gomen!- se disculpó

- Oye mocoso por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?- gritó molesto el pelirrojo

- Ya me disculpé, además no fue a propósito!- se defendió

- Si claro, no eres más que un mocoso que se la pasa corriendo por toda la plaza, dime, que no estás ya grandecito para estos juegos?

- Fue un accidente VI-E-JO!

- VI-E-JO? Ò_Ó

SHA GOJYO, 22 AÑOS- SOLTERO

Esta era la gota que derramó el vaso, nadie, absolutamente nadie, era perdonado por llamarlo viejo.

- Escucha molesto SARU, mi nombre es SHA GOJYO y para que lo sepas tengo 22 años, así que no soy ningún viejo!,- gritó- entendiste BAKA SARU? Ò_Ó*** estaba muy enojado.

- No soy SARU! Ò_Ó*, no me llames así tú… tú… Cucaracha de agua!

- QUÉ? OoO***

- Así es, si no por qué esas antenas en tu cabeza Gokiburi Kappa! (no sé si es Gokiburi o Kukiburi el apodo que siempre le dice Gokû a Gojyo, por favor corríjanme porfa).

- Teme (Bastardo)!- retráctate ahora mismo!- explotó Gojyo sujetando del cuello de la playera a su nuevo amigo, a lo cual Gokû continuó burlándose de él enseñándole la lengua.

- Gokiburi Kappa! Gokiburi Kappa!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Esto será divertido- dijo el sujeto misterioso observando por todas las cámaras de seguridad cada movimiento de las personas en la Plaza comercial- Es hora de comenzar la fiesta muajajaja- rió malvadamente para después apretar un par de botones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Sanzo esperaba impaciente a qué Gokû regresara.

- Ese idiota está tardando demasiado- se quejó mirando su reloj.

- _ATENCIÓN A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN AQUÍ, EN ESTE MARAVILLOSO CENTRO COMERCIAL_…- Se escuchaba decir a alguien por los megáfonos de la tienda y del estacionamiento.

- Qué sucede?- se preguntó Sanzo

- _VENGO A DARLES MIS MÁS SINCERAS FELICITACIONES YA QUE TODOS USTEDES TUVIERON LA FORTUNA DE PARTICIPAR EN UN GRAN JUEGO QUE LLEVARE A CABO PARA BRINDARLE UNA CALUROSA BIENVENIDA AL NUEVO JEFE DE SEGURIDAD DE TOGENKYOU…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Qué esta diciendo ese tipo?- preguntó Gojyo soltando a Gokû. Todas las personas dejaron de lado sus actividades escuchando todo lo que el sujeto extraño decía.

- Un juego dijo?- preguntó Gokû

- USTEDES SOLO RELAJENSE Y DISFRUTEN DE LA FUNCIÓN MUAJAJAJA!- esa fuerte risotada azotó el lugar causando miedo en mucha gente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mal presentimiento hizo reaccionar a Sanzo- Maldición! - exclamó- Gokû!- trató de correr hacia la entrada de la plaza, pero fue detenido por una fuerte energía que lanzó a todas las personas que como él, se encontraban fuera de la plaza- Maldición! Que estará planeando ese imbécil?- decía Sanzo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El fuerte estruendo también cayó sobre la gente que se encontraba dentro, haciendo este que las luces palpitaran y todo temblara.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Gokû

-Maldita sea!, ese tipo esta loco!- exclamó Gojyo- será mejor salir de aquí- y comenzó a correr hacia la salida seguido por Gokû y al igual que muchas otras personas, pero para su mala fortuna otro fuerte estruendo los azotó provocando que todas las salidas del lugar fueran bloqueadas por el sistema de seguridad. (en pocas palabras, cerraron las puertas).

- Mierda!- exclamó deteniéndose en seco

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Será muy difícil entrar- dijo el rubio observando el lugar.

- _MUY BIEN, AHORA LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO_; _PRIMERO, QUIERO QUE VENGA EL NUEVO JERFE DE SEGURIDAD GENZO SHUEI, YA SABEN, PARA CONOCERLO MEJOR Y POR CADA HORA QUE TARDEN EN LLEGAR MATARÉ A DIEZ PERSONAS._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿QUÉE?- exclamaron aterrorizadas muchas personas; tanto los que se encontraban adentro como afuera.

- Este tipo es un enfermo!- dijo molesto el pelirrojo

- SEGUNDO, ESE SUJETO TIENE QUE RENUNCIAR A SU CARGO Y ABANDONAR EL PAÍS.- continuó diciendo.- ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, ASI DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA EN TATSUHARA MUAJAJAJAJA!

El pánico se desató en toda la Plaza comercial, las personas corrían y gritaban en un caos total tratando de huir, pero todo era inútil, estaban encerrados como ratas.

-Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo?- preguntó nuevamente Gokû

- ¿Acaso no pusiste atención?- exclamó Gojyo- ese imbécil nos tiene de rehenes para atacar al nuevo Jefe de seguridad- respondió- Por ahora será mejor buscar al responsable de todo esto y acabar con este circo- mencionó hablando más para él; en eso hubo un tremendo apagón incrementando así aun más el pánico desatado, momentos después un reflector se encendió justo en el centro del lugar iluminando a un extraño sujeto en pose triunfadora que vestía unas ropas muy Punkis (una especie de gabardina blanca tipo emplasticaza, un pantalón violeta, cabello teñido en fucsia algo alborotado en un peinado punk y ojos negros cubiertos por unas gafas amarillas). (1)

- Bienvenidos a la fiesta!- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Luego de estas palabras, salieron a relucir unos 100 tipos de igual apariencia (mismo tipo de ropa, diferentes estilos y colores de cabello y armados: pistolas, navajas, etc.) quienes se encargaron de juntar a las personas en el centro de la gran tienda comercial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Gokû responde!- decía Sanzo pues intentaba llamarlo por celular, sin embargo, fue tal su decepción cuando escuchó el tono de celular de Gokû en una de las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo -_-** - Mierda! Kono baka saru!- exclamo molesto- Debe de haber alguna forma de entrar sin que ese lunático se de cuenta.- decía Sanzo mientras guardaba de nuevo su teléfono y buscaba algún punto muerto.

- Sanzo?- escucho que alguien le nombraba detrás de él- eres tú?- Sanzo volteó a verlo- Pero claro que eres tú! ^_^ No has cambiado en nada!

- Hakkai!- dijo sorprendido viéndolo de pies a cabeza

- Han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que nos vimos en Chang'an- dijo el muchacho de los ojos verdes- me sorprendió encontrarte aquí, creí que…

- Muchas cosas han pasado Hakkai- interrumpió Sanzo- Valla! Veo que al fin te libraste de aquella plaga

- Jeje, sabes que Gojyo se enojaría mucho si te escuchara decir eso, pero no, lamentablemente Gojyo quedó atrapado dentro de Tatsuhara junto a las demás personas.- explicó

- Entiendo- dijo volteando hacia el lugar

- Y Sanzo, qué estas haciendo aquí? No me digas que tú… eres el policía súper guapo del que hablaba Keiko-san?- preguntaba sorprendido

_- _Qué estas diciendo? -_-U -

- O.O …. ^_^U jeje es una larga historia; pero dime, viniste de Chang'an junto a Genzo Shuei-san?

- Si- respondió- fue enviado para encargarse del caso Youkai.

- Ya veo- Hakkai estaba sorprendido, después de lo comentado por Keiko, le había estado picando la leve sospecha de que se tratara de Sanzo, el agente de policía que le había ayudado en una ocasión pasada, un amigo de la infancia.- Y… qué piensas de todo esto?- dijo ojiverde refiriéndose al ataque.

- Qué es el pasatiempo de un imbécil con problemas de atención

- Jeje típica respuesta tuya, ^_^ me hace recordar aquellos tiempos- en eso suena el teléfono de Sanzo.

- Aquí Sanzo- respondió

-_ "Imagino que ya has de estar enterado del ataque en la plaza Tatsuhara"- _hablaba nada más ni menos que el mismísimo Genzo-sama

- Así es, de hecho ahora mismo estoy trabajando en eso

- _Bien, trata de mantener todo bajo control, saldré enseguida para allá.- _con esto último colgó.

_- _Jóvenes no pueden estar aquí, es muy peligroso!- dijo un oficial de policía (de esos vestido de azul) que venía hacia ellos

- Soy el agente Genjo Sanzo, trabajo para Shuei el Jefe de seguridad Genzo Shuei- dijo Sanzo mostrando su placa - aleja a todos los civiles, asegúrate que se encuentren lejos de la zona y déjame trabajar - ordenó con rudeza.

- Sí señor!-

- Aún sigues teniendo esa actitud eh?- reía Hakkai

- Y bien, alguna idea?

- Ese tipo debió interferir en el cuarto de control para cerrar las puertas así que sólo debemos llegar ahí y abrirla- deducía el joven.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el Centro de Seguridad…

- Usted, valla por sus mejores hombres y diríjanse hacia Tatsuhara- ordenaba Shuei.

-Sí señor!

- Tenemos que darnos prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo, la vida de los civiles corre peligro!

- Señor, el auto ha llegado- anunció un oficial

- Entendido, voy enseguida- dijo un poco más calmado- Maldición! No me imaginé que fueran a darnos la bienvenida tan pronto.

- Problemas para manejar la situación Genzo Shuei-san? Preguntó Ni Jieny apareciendo en escena.

- Nada que no pueda resolver, si me disculpa… tengo un asunto que atender- dijo mientras se retiraba y subía al coche.

- Veamos qué tal lo hará…- decía Ni Jieny mientras veía partir el automóvil en el que Shuei iba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Quiero a todos los presentes reunidos en el centro A-HO-RA- dijo el causante del show, sin embargo las personas vacilaban en obedecerle.- De prisa!, o de lo contrario los acabaré a todos ahora mismo!-

- Eres un psicópata!- gritó uno de los rehenes (un tipo cualquiera). Por supuesto que el ofendido se enfureció tanto que se acercó al sujeto y terminó por apuñalarlo en la pierna izquierda; el hombre abrió sus ojos de la impresión para después sujetar su herida y quejarse lastimosamente mientras era auxiliado por otros más.

-AAAAAAAHHHGGG!- grito el hombre. Los demás rehenes se asustaron

- Alguien más quiere desafiar al gran Ensui?- dijo este con una malvada sonrisa en su cara. Nadie se interpuso y terminaron por obedecer al tipo, reuniéndose todos en el centro.- Así está mejor- dijo- puedo ver que tenemos alrededor de 500 personas; ahora estableceremos las reglas- seguía hablando causando más y más pánico, la gente temblaba del miedo- Por cada persona que me desobedezca o intente algo mataré a 3, quedó claro?- la gente guardaba silencio- DIJE QUE SI QUEDÓ CLARO?- un sí se escuchó en tumulto- Ok, Ok, relájense ya que seremos amigos por un rato… bueno… eso depende del jefe de seguridad.

- Ese idiota debe creerse la gran cosa como para hacer algo tan estúpido como esto- decía Gojyo quien astutamente se había ocultado antes de que los atacantes pudieran visualizarlo.

-Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Gokû saliendo detrás de Gojyo causándole un fuerte susto.

- Idiota no me asustes así! Qué no ves que podrían descubrirnos?

- No seas bebé Gokiburi kappa

- Otra vez con lo mismo? ***

- Así que esos son los responsables de todo?, valla son muchos!

- Y eso no es nada, apuesto que ha de haber más vigilando los alrededores- dijo el pelirrojo- Esos imbéciles se aprovechan del problema de los Youkai para cometer sus crímenes.- mencionaba muy enojado… pero en fin, se trata de unos pobres diablos, si los ataco por la espalda estoy seguro de que…

-No es verdad…- interrumpió el joven de ojos dorados- Esos tipos… son Youkai… y el líder es el mas fuerte- dijo esto último más como para sí mismo.

- ¿Acaso estas loco mocoso? Qué nunca has visto un Youkai?, mira… - comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo con tono burlón- los Youkai tienen largas orejas, garras y colmillos… y estos tipos NO los tienen, así que NO son Youkai, entendiste baka saru?

- Pero lo son- apelaba el joven

- Por qué estas tan seguro?- cuestionó Gojyo con mirada acusadora

- Porque yo… eh?- se detuvo pensando en que estaba a punto de revelar su secreto a un rotundo extraño- porque… bueno… la gente normal no se antevería a hacer cosas como esta, no? Jeje- contestó rascándose la cabeza

- ¬_¬ creo que eres un mono bastante ingenuo

- Bien será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que nos vean.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuera de la Plaza comercial…

- Entonces que sugieres?- preguntaba Sanzo al joven de ojos verdes.

- Bueno… viendo que es técnicamente imposible penetrar esta fortaleza desde donde estamos, me parece que lo mejor será atacarla desde adentro.

- Hablas del cuarto de control?

- Básicamente, pero aquí el único que podría hacer algo es Gojyo, ya que se encuentra adentro, no creo que tenga dificultades para llegar allí.- decía Hakkai

- Jump, no has perdido tu toque eh Hakkai- decía Sanzo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Oh no, creo que será más difícil de lo que creí- Hakkai cerro sus ojos para concentrarse, parecía como si estuviera tratando de sentir algo- Rayos!- exclamó- esta vez si son Youkai los que están causando problemas!

Sanzo se sorprendió ante tal afirmación

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Acaso tú…- el joven rubio solo conocía una persona que era capaz de reconocer a un Youkai a simple vista: Gokû.

- Puedo reconocer a los Youkai por medio de su aura- explicó el ojiverde- y esta aura es muy fuerte, así que no son enemigos fáciles.

- Tienes razón, podría representar un peligro para las personas- meditaba Sanzo - … Llámalo de todos modos y dile que trate de llegar al centro de control lo más cauteloso que pueda, una vez que habrá las puertas entraremos para ganar tiempo hasta que salgan todos los rehenes, lo demás lo dejaremos en manos de la agencia.

- Bien- asintió Hakkai mientras marcaba a Gojyo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su parte Gokû y Gojyo se encontraban en uno de los pasillos de la planta alta buscando una posible vía de escape del centro comercial; el pelirrojo detestaba la idea de tener que huir del lugar dejando atrás a cientos de personas que necesitaban ayuda, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que no tenia que actuar sin cautela, pues si bien a su vista los atacantes no parecían fuertes, sí eran demasiados como para que él los enfrentara solo.

- Es verdad! Olvidé darte las gracias - dijo de repente Gokû a su nuevo amigo- de no haber sido porque me jalaste en el último momento estuviera con los demás rehenes.

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa - Jmp, no fue nada chibi saru

- Gojyo no?- preguntó sin tomar en cuenta lo ultimo mencionado por el mayor

- Uh?… si

- Yo soy…- iba a decir cuando fue interrumpido por la canción "Tightrope" en el celular de Gojyo, cosa que hizo que ambos chicos saltaran del susto y pegaran un grito que llegó hasta la primera planta, donde fueron oídos nada más ni menos que por Kurozan ( y también por sus secuaces y los rehenes) quien con solo un gesto mando a algunos de sus hombres a investigar de donde provenían los gritos.

- Maldición por qué no guardas silencio!- reclamó Gojyo

- Cállate! tú también gritaste miedoso!- alegó el otro.

- Habla Gojyo - respondió su teléfono celular.

- _Gojyo te encuentras bien?- preguntó Hakkai a su amigo_

- Sí, afortunadamente logré escapar de la vista de los vándalos esos, estoy buscando una forma de salir de aquí- decía el pelirrojo-

-_ Jeje cambio de planes- soltó Hakkai dejando a su amigo confundido- ni adivinas a quien acabo de encontrarme_

- No estoy para juegos Hakkai- apuraba Gojyo, a veces su amigo tenia un extraño sentido del humor y claramente esta no era la situación para una de sus bromitas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Permíteme- dijo Sanzo tomando el celular de Hakkai- Escúchame cucaracha, necesito que te dirijas al cuarto de control lo más rápido que puedas y que apagues el sistema de seguridad-

- _Oh, oh valla!.. El mundo se va a acabar hoy- _exclamaba el pelirrojo_- pero que buenas acciones he hecho yo para poder escuchar a este señor todopoderoso que dijo alguna vez que no volveríamos a saber de él!_

- Cállate ya y empieza a moverte!- le gritó entregándole su teléfono a Hakkai

- Por favor Gojyo hazlo rápido y ten mucho cuidado, nos estamos enfrentando a Youkai- pedía Hakkai

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Qué?- la expresión de Gojyo cambió por completo a una de asombro- no puede ser, tenías razón- dijo viendo a Gokû

- _Cómo dices?_

- No es nada hablaba con…. No tiene importancia, continúa- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de su asombro

- _Se que es muy difícil pero una vez que hayas apagado el sistema de seguridad, trata de distraerlos lo más que puedas hasta que lleguemos a ayudarte _

- Hakkai, son demasiados, me será imposible enfrentarme a todos-

- _Lo sé pero, te pido que lo intentes._

- Gojyo…- llamó el joven de los ojos color oro quien hasta ahora estaba ajeno a la conversación.

- Qué pasa? No molestes!- reclamó haciendo un ademán de que se callara - Uh? - segundos después se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo rodeados por 5 Youkai armados y dispuestos a luchar.

- Nos encontraron- alcanzó a decir Gokû.

**Continuará…..**

* * *

**Ahora que me doy cuenta... parece ser que siempre les dejo con el suspenso no?.. **

**(1).- Este Youkai no es producto de mi loca imaginación como lo fue el del preimer y segundo capitulo; Ensui sale en la primer Ova de Saiyuki titulada Saiyuki Premium, es el loco que pones las bombas.**

**Bien espero actualizar lo más pronto posible; ya saben dejen review por faaaaaaaaaaaa! jejeje gomen!**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Ataque al Centro Tatsuhara 2

**Hola todo el mundo, espero que estén bien. Jejeje pues auí hasta que me decidí actualizar este fic. **

**No tengo excusas por a verme ausentado tanto tiempo, bueno si, bloqueo de autor.**

**Pero ya estoy de regreso.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron review en el último capitulo, leí todos los que tenía y me animaron a continuar, y aunque sea a paso de tortuga cotinuaré con esta historia, ya saben lento pero seguro!**

**A ****BAKAsaru-fan:** gracias por tus comentarios, pues los nikuman son panes de carne, unos panes rodondos blancos que están rellenos de carne, ya sea de res, cerdo… aunque una vez probé unos en una convención y estaban rellenos de Chocolate mmm… créeme que fue una de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado, si tienes la oportunidad pruébalos.

**A c****hinine:** si Gokû es un imán para los problemas, pero Gojyo no se queda atrás

**A ****alex darkligth: **Aquí estoy actualizando! Lo haré lo más pronto posible

**A ****Bell-Star****: **Cuando ví que en este 2012 una persona más leyó mi fic y se quedó con la duda, fue la mecha que encendió las bombas de mi inspiración para continuarlo. Gracias por tus comentarios. E igualmente espero que tengas un muy buen año (aunque ya estamos en marzo jejeje)

Ahora si, lo prometido es deuda, son las tres de la mañana, pero nada me impedira continuar!

_Saiyuki no me pertenece a mi sino Kazuya Minekura, esta historia es solo confines de entretenimiento sin ningún lucro._

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Ataque en el centro Tatsuhara. Segunda parte.**

- _Sé que es muy difícil pero una vez que hayas apagado el sistema de seguridad, trata de distraerlos lo más que puedas hasta que lleguemos a ayudarte _

- Hakkai, son demasiados, me será imposible enfrentarme a todos-

- _Lo sé pero, te pido que lo intentes._

- Gojyo…- llamó el joven de los ojos color oro quien estaba ajeno a la conversación.

- Qué pasa? No molestes!- reclamó haciendo un ademán de que se callara - Uh? - segundos después se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo rodeados por 5 Youkai armados y dispuestos a luchar.

- Nos encontraron- alcanzó a decir Gokû.

- _Gojyo?- _

- Luego te llamo Hakkai, tenemos problemas- dijo colgando y guardando su teléfono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Tenemos?- Hakkai repitió cuestionando, Gojyo no estaba solo?, Sanzo al escuchar esto tenía una leve sospecha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otra parte, una vagoneta verde esmeralda se detenía violenta y ruidosamente en el estacionamiento del centro comercial Tatsuhara.

- Rápido Toby-chan Debemos de cubrir esta noticia!- decía nada más ni menos que la reportera Ichinomiya Keiko con micrófono en mano a su camarógrafo - Mmm,.. parece ser que ando de suerte! Dos noticias importantes en un mismo día!, - exclamaba emocionada-

- Keiko-san no me parece que situaciones como esta sean para estar contenta

-Oh cállate y apresúrate! Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

- Si ToT

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinco sujetos de rudo aspecto se encontraban frente a Gokû y Gojyo, dos de ellos estaban armados con bats de baseball, otros dos con unas barras de metal y el último traía consigo una cadena con una punta metálica al final a la cual daba vueltas ágil e intimidantemente.

- Valla, valla! Qué tenemos aquí?- decía el tipo que traía la cadena - así que creyeron que podían escapar sin problemas? Je, mala idea- dijo este con una malvada sonrisa.- será mejor que sean buenos chicos y vengan con nosotros, si no quieren que acabemos con ustedes ahora mismo.

Gojyo instintivamente se colocó delante del muchacho de ojos color oro a manera de protección- maldito!- exclamó Gojyo enojado - se creen la gran cosa solo porque están armados- enfrentó este

- Veo que tienes agallas para enfrentarte a nosotros- respondió este riendo- pero no te pases de la raya, no tienes idea de con quienes te estás enfrentando imbécil!- dijo esto último comenzando a molestarse.

- jump, a un grupo de inútiles Youkais que se ve no valen ni mi tiempo-

- qué dijiste maldito?- exclamó furioso uno de ellos-

- cómo sabes eso?- cuestionó el de la cadena

- jump!, puedo sentir su asqueroso olor a kilómetros- mintió el pelirrojo, Gokû se sorprendió de que no lo delatara - más bien la pregunta aquí debería de ser… ¿por qué están disfrazados como humanos en lugar de mostrar sus verdaderas apariencias?- fue el turno de preguntar de Gojyo.

- Los malditos humanos siempre hacen sus fechorías culpándonos a nosotros de ello; es hora de jugarles con la misma carta - dijo esto último con otra sonrisa en su cara.

- Bastardos!-

- Estoy harto de esto!- exclamó el Youkai de la cadena- está decido, los mataremos aquí mismo, me repugnan, especialmente tú- dijo señalando a Gojyo mientras lo observaba mejor - cabello rojo y ojos rojos… no eres más que un "mal producto" nacido de la unión de un Youkai y un asqueroso humano.

Este comentario hizo enfurecer a Gojyo, le había llegado hasta lo mas profundo de su ser raspando viejas heridas; en un breve recordó la imagen de una mujer frente a él con grandes caminos de lágrimas deslizándose sobre su rostro oculto tras sus cabellos castaños.

- Urusei!- Gritó Gokû quien hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio dejando ahora sorprendido a Gojyo- retráctate de lo que dijiste maldito!- exclamó enojado.- Ser humanos o demonios, cosas como esas no importan, lo que importa es lo que decidas hacer con tu vida!

Los Yokais se soltaron a reír como aquellos a los que les hubieran contado un buen chiste; Gojyo por su dejo salir una tierna sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Gokû.

- lo que uno decida hacer con su vida eh?- repitió Gojyo solo para él.

- Jajajaja esa fue buena mocoso ajajá jajá, pero lamentablemente para ustedes ya no les queda mucha vida!- dijo esto ya listo lanzándose al ataque seguido por sus compañeros.

- Deprisa huye de aquí saru!

- Pero tú…

- yo me encargaré de ellos, después de todo me deben una.

- KYAAAAA!- los Youkai se lanzaron al ataque sobre nuestros amigos, uno de los sujetos que portaba un bate de baseball como arma fue el primero en llegar contra Gojyo, sin embargo este fue rápidamente sacado de la jugada por una poderosa patada del pelirrojo, segundos después otro youkai que también traía un bate fue contra él intentando acertar un golpe sobre la cabeza del joven, pero igualmente terminó fallando puesto que Gojyo termino por propiciarle un fuerte golpe con el puño sobre la cara de este.

- Eso fue fácil!- alardeó con orgullo el joven sacudiéndose las manos.

- Acabaré con ustedes!- exclamó un youkai que traía consigo una barra de metal, el cual se abalanzo sobre el muchacho de ojos color oro.

- Cuidado!- advirtió Gojyo para ir en su ayuda, pero por suerte Gokû logro esquivar el ataque dando una voltereta hacia atrás para luego derribar al enemigo con una patada sobre sus tobillos, una vez que este estaba sobre el suelo, el joven tomó la barra de metal y acabó con otro de los youkai que ya venía sobre él.

- Fácil, fácil!- exclamó Gokû

- Wow! Nada mal chico- dijo Gojyo impresionado.

- Como se atreven?- dijo el último de los youkais- pagarán por est… - no pudo terminar su frase puesto que el pelirrojo lo golpeó en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

- Eres muy rápido-

- Soy el mejor en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo jeje- contestó este- bien no tenemos tiempo chico, hay que ir al Cuarto de control cuanto antes.

- Por qué?

- No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, vamos deprisa! - dijo para después salir corriendo en dirección al Cuarto de control.

- Oye espera!- exclamó Gokû yendo tras de Gojyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Falta poco tiempo para que acabe la primer hora desde que ese loco dio el aviso- decía Sanzo mirando su reloj – Maldición por que tardará tanto Shuei.

- Yo estoy preocupado por Gojyo – hablaba Hakkai- quien sabe si fue sorprendido por los youkais.

- Quien sabe – repitió el rubio – Esperemos que no – dijo mirando fijamente el gran domo de metal que estaba frente a ellos.

- Ocurre algo?- preguntó el joven de ojos verdes viendo que Sanzo se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos; por supuesto este no le iba a decir que igual que él estaba algo preocupado, solo que de su cargo a quien años atrás había decidido que quedará bajo su tutela.

- No, solo estoy molesto porque toda esta mierda está tardando demasiado para mi gusto – explicó – en otras circunstancias ya habría pateado el trasero de ese estúpido youkai.

- Tan temperamental como te recuerdo he? Jeje ^_^

De pronto se comienza a escuchar el ruido de las sirenas de los autos de las patrullas de policía; alrededor de diez unidades las cuales se detuvieron muy al estilo Hollywood detrás de la barricada amarilla que habían montado los oficiales que tenían como sector el Centro comercial Tatsuhara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

- Esos inútiles que envié a revisar ya han tardado demasiado- decía el malvado Kurozan con impaciencia, cuando segundos después su podía escuchar el sonido de las patrullas de policía provenientes del exterior. – Valla así que por fin ha llegado el Jefe de Seguridad; es hora de que entablemos una pequeña conversación – decía con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro - ustedes! Continúen vigilando a los rehenes, iré al cuarto de control.

-Si!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Demonios, deberíamos haber llegado ya al cuarto de control – exclamó Gojyo con desesperación - se supone que debería estar por aquí, no entiendo!

-Etoo… Gojyo- llamaba Gokû

- Y ahora qué saru? No ves que paso por una crisis nerviosa?

- por qué no miras detrás de ti?

- ¿Oh? – el pelirrojo voltea solo para ver tras él un par de puertas con un letrero enorme el cual decía "Cuarto de Control" – Cuando apareció eso ahí? O.O

- o_O

- Bien es hora de entrar –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Disculpa la tardanza Sanzo-kun, je había olvidado el terrible tráfico que se forma en esta ciudad – se excusaba el Jefe de seguridad Genzo Shuei – En todo caso… cuál es el informe hasta ahora?

- Parece ser que tiene muchas ganas de conversar contigo, y no solo eso sino que también quiere comprarnos el boleto de regreso a Chang'an – explicó Sanzo – Hay suposiciones de que los responsables se traten de youkais, aunque no sabemos con exactitud cuántos son, además han cerrado el edificio desde dentro utilizando el sistema de seguridad.

- Hay manera de entrar?

- La única forma es desde adentro

- Eso agrega algo de dificultad al caso…

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Oye acaso ese de ahí no es….- se preguntaba la reportera Ichinomiya Keiko mirando hacia donde se encontraban Sanzo, Hakkai y el recién llegado Genzo Shuei- Sí, es él! ES EL POLICIA SUPER GUAPO! *o*- gritó súper emocionada- no puedo créerlo! Esta aquí, debe ser el destino!

- También está el nuevo Jefe de Seguridad Genzo Shuei-sama- agregó el leal e incomprendido reportero.

- Vamos Toby-chan no tenemos que perder esta oportunidad!

- disculpe señorita pero no puede acercase más, es peligroso- le detuvo uno de los oficiales que estaban vigilando las barricadas-

- pero usted no entiende representamos al canal 9 soy la reportera estrella Ichinomiya Keiko!

- Estrella?- dijo dudoso el camarógrafo

- Cállate!

- Lo siento mucho pero hay órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a los civiles

- pero….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gojyo finalmente abre la puerta del cuarto de control la cual luego de un suave chillido, deja mostrar un lugar un tanto grande con gran variedad de máquinas, computadoras y pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad colocadas en lugares estratégicos del centro comercial, se veía que el equipo era lo último en tecnología.

- Menos mal que no han matado a nadie- suspiró en un alivio el mayor de los dos mirando con más atención los monitores

- Por qué hemos venido hasta aquí?- preguntó el muchacho de los ojos dorados, el cual era verdad, solo había estado siguiendo a Gojyo sin enterarse bien del plan- ¿Qué estás buscando?

- Estamos atrapados en este centro comercial debido al sistema de seguridad, lo que necesitamos hacer para poder salir de aquí es encontrar el interruptor y desactivarlo.

- Umf.. umf!- se escucharon de pronto unos gemidos ahogados en alguna parte de la sala

- Oíste eso?- Volvió a escucharse el mismo sonido

- Parece ser que viene desde aquí- se trataba de la puerta de un casillero; el joven pelirrojo la abrió lentamente revelando que la causa de los ruidos eran de un guardia de seguridad el cual se encontraba atado y amordazado (cabe mencionar que también estaba asustado y desesperado).

- Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Gojyo desatando al sujeto.

- Si, muchas gracias amigo, menos mal que llegaron- respondió este agradecido.

- Qué le sucedió?- preguntó ahora Gokû

- Un tipo muy extraño entró aquí y me atacó, perdí la conciencia y cuando desperté me encontraba encerrado; muchísimas gracias por rescatarme! ToT- lloraba abrazando a Gokû

- De nada… supongo ^_^U

- No tenemos tiempo para esto!- exclamó Gojyo – Escuche, tiene que ayudarnos a desactivar el sistema de seguridad de este lugar o de lo contrario nosotros y todas las personas que estamos atrapadas dentro estaremos en GRAVES problemas!

- Haré lo que esté a mi alcance!

- Valla, valla, ya sabía que se me habían escapado unas cuantas ratas…

- Maldición!- exclamó nuestro Gojyo, pues se trataba ni más ni menos que de Kurozan el youkai responsable de todo el show

- Sin embargo déjenme darles algo de crédito por tal hazaña.- decía con una actitud muy intimidante.

- Es el sujeto que me atacó!- grito aterrado el guardia de seguridad ahora ocultándose tras Gokû.

- ¬_¬ - Gokû

- A ver, déjenme adivinar…! Creyeron que podrían escapar no es así? quizá lo hubieran logrado, pero los humanos son tan estúpidos que no se conformaron con solo huir ustedes sino que también querían ayudar a los demás - decía esto último en tono burlón- y esa fue su perdición.

- "Mierda, si tan sólo Hakkai y el inútil de Sanzo estuvieran aquí…" – pensaba Gojyo – Yo me encargaré de entretener a este sujeto, por favor encárguense del sistema de seguridad- dijo seriamente

- Oi qué estas…- Gokû estaba por reclamar cuando fue interrumpido por un muy distinto y decidido Sha Gojyo

- Amigo quédate aquí y cuida del guardia

- Pero…

- Enserio crees que los dejaré salirse con la suya? No te creas un suertudo – Tras decir esto Kurozan lanzo una especie de ráfaga de aire en dirección a las maquinas pero este rápidamente fue interceptado por una silla la cual fue una respuesta del pelirrojo evitando así que Kurozan lograra su cometido.

- Apresúrense a desactivar el sistema!- exclamó Gojyo alarmado

- Malditos!..- Kurozan volvió a intentar otro ataque, pero ahora si, antes de que accionara, el pelirrojo fue contra él saliendo ambos del cuarto de control dejando atrás las maquinas a salvo y teniendo así más espacio para enfrentarse el uno al otro.

Kurozan lanzaba buenos golpes los cuales Gojyo podía esquivar muy bien, era una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo ya que cuando el joven veía que el otro quería tomar ventaja para lanzar uno de sus ataques especiales, él se le pegaba más evitando darle tiempo de contraatacar.

Mientras el guardia de seguridad casi estaba en las ultimas de lograr desactivar el sistema, sus dedos se movían sobre el teclado lo más rápido que podían, su vista clavada en la pantalla y varias gotas de sudor resbalaban sobre su cara.

- Cuanto mas falta?- pregunta el joven de cabello castaño con urgencia, pues estaba observando que a su nuevo amigo Gojyo ya no le estaba yendo tan bien contra Kurozan, comenzaba a agotarse y ya había recibido varios golpes fuertes.

- Casi… casii.. ya esta!- exclamó lleno de alegría dando los últimos detalles

- Enserio?- preguntó el jovencito emocionado

- Sí, solo hay que bajar la palanca roja y … - el guardia de seguridad fue interrumpido por un repentino ataque de ráfaga que se había impactado en su espalda, era cómo si un látigo lo hubiera golpeado; Son Gokû veía lentamente frente a sus ojos como se desplomaba el guardia dejando escapar sangre desde su boca, no pudo ni detener el impacto de este contra el suelo, se quedó aún más en shock cuando vio la sangre brotar y brotar desde las heridas, esta era qué… la primera vez que había visto morir a alguien frente a sus ojos?... quizá no.

- Jajajaja ahora sigues tu mocoso!- la risa del youkai logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento; fijó su mirada en Kurozan que se aproximaba a él para luego enfocarla en Gojyo quien estaba a pocos metros de distancia tratando de levantarse del suelo sujetándose el costado, un fuerte golpe debió haberlo derribado – Dime, cómo quieres morir? Lenta o rápidamente jajajjaja no tienes escapatoria - decía este acercándose más y más. Gokû recupero el control de su cuerpo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la palanca que había que jalar, si eso hacía que las puertas del Centro comercial se abrieran… Sanzo estaría aquí - Oh no!, no te dejare!..- Kurozan lanzó un nuevo ataque parecido al anterior hacia Gokû destruyendo así parte de las maquinas, sin embargo ya era tarde pues e muchacho ya había logrado accionar la palanca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

- Apresúrate Gojyo!- Hakkai se estaba preocupando mas y mas, pero pronto cedió al ver que las puertas del domo comercial comenzaban pesadamente a abrirse.- Ah! Sanzo (llamó)

- Rápido es nuestra oportunidad!- dijo Sanzo corriendo para adentrarse dentro, no podía seguir perdiendo mas el tiempo, Hakkai, Shuei y los demás oficiales le siguieron.

Una vez adentro los youkais que custodiaban a los rehenes fueron rodeados por la policía y obviamente pusieron resistencia, pero Shuei y su ejército se las arreglaron muy bien comenzando así a liberar a los civiles quienes no dudaron en salir del lugar lo más rápido que pudieron.

- Ahora somos solo nosotros contra ellos – decía el nuevo jefe de seguridad de Togenkyou.

Mientras tanto Hakkai y Sanzo fueron directo a buscar al youkai responsable de todo el problema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Chico donde estás? – preguntaba Gojyo cubriéndose la cara por el polvo que había alrededor – Maldición!

- Debo reconocer que fuiste muy hábil al esquivar mi ataque, pero ahora no te resultará tan sencillo – decía Kurozan al muchacho de cabello color chocolate.

- Ah si, pues inténtalo! – retó

- MALDITO ENANO!- gritó el youkai lanzando un nuevo ataque el cual Gokû pudo nuevamente esquivar, solo parte del piso es el que sufrió daños.

- Ja! Eso fue todo? – se mofaba. Esto hizo enfurecer más a su oponente el cual continúo lanzando más y más ataques contra el joven, el cual seguía esquivando, algunos a duras penas.

Gojyo estaba sorprendido - "_Es cómo si pudiera leer todos sus movimientos" _– pensaba; sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo para que el muchacho tuviera problemas, pues en una de tantas tropezó con uno de los tantos escombros que habían cayendo al suelo quedando indefenso frente a un ataque ya en puerta – MIERDA!- exclamó el pelirrojo lanzando una patada a una barandilla que estaba cerca de el para cortar un pedazo de tubo y hacerse con un arma, yendo así valientemente contra el enemigo – Toma esto!- dijo golpeando a Kurozan en la espalda.

- GOJYO! – dijo Gokû desde el suelo, el mencionado tomó guardia en lo que el youkai se recuperaba del golpe ahora para ir su contra.

- Grandísimo estúpido!- decía este limpiándose un poco de sangre que salía de sus cabeza producto del golpe – Te daré el privilegio de ser el primero! KYAAAAA!- otra ráfaga de viento salió de este hacia nuestro pelirrojo.

- GOJYO A TU IZQUIERDA!-

- Qué, a la izquierda?- repitió Gojyo haciendo caso instintivamente logrando evadir así, ante su propio asombro, el ataque del monstruo los cuales parecían latigazos contra todo lo que tocaba

- DERECHA! - Volvió a avisar Gokû volviendo a actuar causando el mismo efecto, otra exitosa evasión. – A LAS DOCE!... EN EL CENTRO… - seguía diciendo, gracias a su ayuda ninguno de los ataques le habían dado y al contrario él había podido acertarlos en el youkai causándole varios daños. Kurozan atacaba por la izquierda y Gojyo contratacaba por la derecha, atacaba por la derecha y viceversa.

- Como es posible? - se cuestionaba el youkai encolerizado cayendo en cuenta de su problema.- _"jump, pero no podrá con este!_" – dijo, tras una leve pausa para enviar otro ataque – A VER SI PUEDES CONTRA ESTO! – retó. Esta vez hizo toda la finta de enviar un golpe directo a la cara de Gojyo, el cual este bloqueo con ayuda de la barra de metal que traía por arma, forcejeando unos segundos entre los dos.- Je!- Kurozan sonrió de manera sarcástica confundiendo a su contrincante.

Gokû miro atentamente la pelea descubriendo las intenciones del youkai – GOJYO DETRÁS DE TI! – alertó al joven quien esquivó el ataque, fallando así nuevamente los planes del enemigo.

- Sankyou! – agradeció restableciéndose, lanzándose contra Kurozan con una serie de golpes y maniobras que a duras penas podía bloquear.

Por otra parte Gokû no tenía intenciones de quedar fuera del juego e igualmente tomó una vara de metal del suelo y se unió a Gojyo; ahora los jóvenes habían hecho un buen equipo peleando diestramente, uno por un lado y el otro por el contrario, sin darle ninguna oportunidad a su adversario.

El youkai tomó distancia de sus contrincantes, como medida para pensar las cosas, nunca había tenido tantos problemas como ahora, así que llegó a la conclusión de que si quería ganar lo haría por todos los medios posibles y ruinmente volvió lanzó uno de sus ataques justo al suelo.

- CUIDADO!- exclamó Gokû advirtiendo, pues parecía que el ataque venía directo ellos, pero como ya había mencionado este fue al suelo, y debido a la intensidad salieron disparados tras una nube de polvo. Gojyo fue a dar dolorosamente contra una pared y Gokû terminó colgando al borde del segundo piso sujetándose de una de as vallas.

- Esto esta… mal – decía el pelirrojo tratando de levantarse, pero el impacto había sido demasiado para él, contrabajo podía moverse

- Me resbalo! – dijo Gokû sosteniéndose la más que podía

- Tienes problemas eh?- Kurozan estaba justo enfrente de él riendo perversamente – no te preocupes, enseguida te ayudaré… pero a irte al otro mundo! – dijo pisando la mano del muchacho el cual dejo escapar un gemido de dolor

- _Aagh!_

- CHICO! – exclamó Gojyo viendo la escena

- MUEREEE!- gritó a punto de pisarlo con más fuerza cuando de pronto un fuerte disparo se escucho haciendo eco en todo el lugar el cual le dio justo en el brazo izquierdo causándole una molesta herida, alejándolo así del muchacho.

- Qué fue… - El youkai no entendía que había pasado

- Será mejor que no hagas eso – dijo una voz bien conocida por Gokû

- SANZO!- exclamó de felicidad

- Quien demonios eres tú?- preguntó el youkai muy irritado

- No tengo por qué darle mi nombre a alguien como tú…escoria

- Maldito!- insultó exasperado

- Gojyo!- llamó Hakkai yendo a ayudar a su amigo; mientras tanto Gokû ya había podido subir sin problemas poniéndose ahora a salvo.

- Así que tú eres el responsable del "jueguito este" – decía Sanzo sin dejar de apuntarle con su pistola – Lamentablemente para ti ya todo terminó, estas bajo arresto (le lanza unas esposas a Gokû quien ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer) y todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra, así que te recomiendo que mejor cierres la boca.

No obstante, esto no sería tan fácil y antes de qué Gokû pudiera colocarle las esposas, Kurozan lanzó un nuevo ataque contra Sanzo.

- Xiǎoxīn nǐ de wěiba! (Cuidado con su cola!) – advirtió Gokû

Sanzo enseguida captó y evadió sin dificultad alguna el ataque – _jump…_ ya entiendo, atacas con tu cola haciéndola invisible para evitar que tus oponentes lean tus movimientos, que triste – dijo sarcástico, dejando al youkai completamente sorprendido.

- Co…Cómo?... – Su táctica había sido descubierta, estaba sin creerlo

- Increíble cómo pudo darse cuenta de ello!- decía Hakkai

- "_Atacaba con su cola, eso quiere decir que… ese chico podía verla!"_ – pensaba Gojyo – _"por eso es que podía leer sus movimientos desde el principio!"_

- Te lo diré una vez más, quedas bajo arresto! – repitió Sanzo volviendo a apuntarle

- ESO NUNCA! AAAAAHHHHH!- inesperadamente el youkai buscó algo entre sus ropas, un pequeño tubo de cristal que contenía un extraño líquido color rosa el cual destapó y bebió, posteriormente su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar una extraña energía cambiando su forma radicalmente.

- Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Gokû cubriéndose

- Esta mostrando su verdadera forma!- exclamo Hakkai

Y así era la forma de Kurozan cambio de una humana a un lagarto de dos metros y medio de alto color marrón, con afilados dientes y esa poderosa cola, se veía muy fuerte.

- Así que ya te cansaste de traer puesto el disfraz, estás mas fresco ahora? – Sanzo seguía hablando con sarcasmo.

- Wow! Con esa apariencia seguro no es muy popular con las chicas – bromeo el pelirrojo

Por otro lado el youkai comenzó a dar golpes de diestra a siniestra, sin fijarse a que atacaba. Los muchachos se alejaron de él lo más rápido que pudieron.

- Parece ser que no puede controlarse estando en esa forma!- deducía Hakkai mientras corrían

- No es más que un idiota!- exclamó Sanzo

- Entonces?... que hacemos? – preguntaba Gokû

- No es obvio? – dijo Sanzo deteniéndose – Patearle el trasero!- respondió comenzando a dispararle

- Me gusta esa idea!- manifestó el pelirrojo sosteniendo su arma provisional (el tubo de metal)

- Si me permites Gojyo, creo que ahora es mi turno – dijo Hakkai colocándose en posición de ataque, juntó sus manos en las que comenzó a formarse una energía color verde disparándosela al monstruo casando una gran explosión que destruyó todo a su paso, pero dejando en mal estado al youkai, tanto así que ya no se movía.

- Aah mira lo que hiciste Hakkai, ahora ya no podremos pelear contra el!- se quejó Gojyo

- Discúlpame me pasé de la raya ^_^!

- Me ahorraste el trabajo – dijo Sanzo observando cómo Kurozan regresaba a la normalidad (seguía teniendo apariencia de reptil, solo que ahora medía lo de una persona normal)

- ESO FUE INCREIBLE! – exclamó Gokû – Hey dime cómo lo hiciste, fue genial! Jamás había vito algo como eso! – preguntaba emocionado al joven de los ojos verdes

- jejeje – reía Hakkai avergonzado con una mano sobre su cabeza –

- Oh mi policía corrupto favorito has regresado! … cuanto tiempo sin verte!

- _jump _veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma cucaracha de siempre, dime todavía sigues de mantenido o ya trabajas?

- Maldito policía de mierda!

- Cucaracha de pantano!

- ò_ó* Eres la segunda persona que me llama así hoy y debo decir que ya me estoy enojando – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Anda dime cómo lo hiciste, me dejaste sorprendido! – seguía insistiendo el joven castaño

- Jejeje de hecho soy yo el que esta sorprendido, has aguantado la pelea hasta el final, ere muy valiente ^_^

- Xièxiè

- Uh? Xie… qué? O.ô – preguntó Gojyo

- Xièxiè… significa gracias – explicó Sanzo

- Ah! También vienes de Chang'an verdad?- preguntó Hakkai, el muchacho asintió

- Eso quiere decir que conoces a este policía de mierda?

- Sí, es mi hermano postizo ^_^

- O.O O.O QUEEE? – dijeron con suma sorpresa

- Esa no me la sabía! O.O – decía Gojyo

- Es una larga historia – dijo Sanzo sin más

- Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan preocupado allá afuera – mencionó Hakkai

- No esta preocupado

- Nosotros somos viejos amigos de Sanzo, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños- explicaba Hakkai

- Enserio? Sanzo no me había dicho nada! ^_^

- Jejeje No me sorprende ^_^U … como sea, no nos hemos presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Hakkai, Cho Hakkai y creo que ya conoces a Gojyo

- Sí, al gokiburi kappa!

- ò_ó cállate chibi saru!

- No soy saru, mi nombre es Gokû, Son Gokû, así que apréndetelo bien!

- Para mi eres un chibi saru, chibi saru!

- gokiburi kappa!, gokiburi kappa!

- Me alegra ver que se estén llevando tan bien ^_^

Mientras tanto Sanzo se acercó al youkai para colocarle las esposas, aunque en su condición era claro que no podría ir a ningún lado aunque quisiera. En ese momento algo llamó su atención, parecía ser un pequeño tubito de cristal que ya estaba roto, pero que aun tenía unas pocas gotas de su contenido; así que lo recogió con ayuda de un recipiente que usaba para guardar evidencias, pues esta claramente era una.

- Me…me min..tio – trataba de articular Kurozan – di…jo que el li…quido incre…mentaría mis… fuer…zas

- Dime quien lo hizo?- interrogó el rubio, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde pues este había perdido la vida. – Maldición!- blasfemó frunciendo el ceño

- Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- cuestiono Hakkai

- No tengo idea (dijo levantándose) pero lo averiguare, después de todo es mi trabajo.

- Sanzo-kun! – se escuchó llamarlo la voz de Genzo Shuei, quien venía seguido de varios oficiales

- Oh no – exclamó Gokû

- Sanzo-kun, que pasó?- preguntó viendo el panorama, lo oficiales fueron donde estaba Kurozan – qué es eso?

- Era quien lideraba la operación – respondió Sanzo - Está muerto

- Comprendo- asintió – lo rehenes están ya fueron evacuados y todos los demás delincuentes fueron arrestados… Ya acabó todo

- Este le perteneció al youkai – dijo entregándole lo que había recogido como evidencia

- Lo enviaré al laboratorio para analizarlo mañana a primera hora… Uh? Mokkun? – dijo notando la presencia de Gokû – Sanzo-kun…– reprendió

- No pude evitarlo quedó atrapado con los rehenes

- Esta bien, pero que no vuelva a repetirse, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que los superiores nos llamen la atención por exponer a menores

- No se repetirá

- Bueno señores continúen con su trabajo!..

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Momentos más tarde Sanzo y los muchachos se encontraban saliendo del edificio, Shuei aún se tenía que quedar a hacer unos movimientos, así que dejó que Sanzo y Gokû se fueran primero, sobre todo para que se llevara a este último pues como había dicho, si un superior los llegaba a ver los reportaría por exponer menores al peligro. Gojyo y Hakkai también se habían quedado (la verdad no sé porque, me imagino que o querían llegar a su depto. No tenían que hacer)

- Después de todo tendremos que volver a quedarnos en casa de Shuei – decía Gokû desilusionado

- Eso fue porque no encontramos departamento – recordó Sanzo

- Buscan departamento? Yo estoy rentando uno – dijo Hakkai

- Enserio?- preguntó Gokû ilusionado

- Si, si quieren podríamos verlo mañana a primera hora

- Te debo una

- No hay problema, siempre y cuando seas un buen inquilino y pagues la renta a tiempo, no como cierta persona – dijo señalando a Gojyo

- ò_ó Oye que estas insinuando!

- Bien nos veremos mañana temprano- dijo Sanzo despidiéndose

- No vemos! – se despedía Gokû

- Si, hasta luego!- respondió Hakkai y así tomaron caminos separados, sin imaginarse que ahora sus caminos se habían cruzado involucrándolos en toda clase de situaciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sanzo y Gokû decidieron irse caminando a casa de Shuei para variar, además de ser agradable para despejarse un poco luego de la pelea que habían tenido.

- Ne Sanzo… Hakkai y Gojyo son muy amables verdad?... por qué no me había contado de ellos?

- (suspiro) Hay algunas cosas que uno desearía olvidar

- No me parece justo!, porque querrías olvidarte de amigos como ellos?, además olvidar no es nada bueno! – dijo ligeramente molesto

- Olvídalo si? No quiero hablar sobre el tema- dijo adelantándose dejando a tras al chico

- olvídalo- repitió – ahí estás otra vez!

- Sabes qué? Si te callas prometo comprarte un Pan de carne antes de llegar si?

- Yay! – era realmente fácil convencer a Gokû

De pronto algo andaba mal, unos sujetos vestidos de traje negro les cerraron el paso

- Eres Genjo Sanzo?- preguntó uno de los tipos

- Que quieren?- preguntó Sanzo de manera desafiante

- Ustedes vendrán con nosotros – respondió uno de ellos

- Y qué si me rehúso? – preguntó de manera sarcástica

- Sanzo!.. – Gokû había sido atrapado por una par de sujetos quienes le habían cubierto la nariz con un trapo dejándolo inconsciente.

- Malditos, suéltenlo!- exigió, pero un fuerte golpe en la nuca también lo había dejado inconsciente.

Los extraños sujetos subieron a los chicos a un auto negro retirándose del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bueno, después de todo hoy no fue un día aburrido – decía Gojyo - de seguro mi horóscopo decía algo como "te encontrarás con viejos amigos y tendrás una pelea con un hombre lagarto"

- jeje entonces el mio decía quesería un buen día para los negocios

- Se me antoja una cerveza, a ti no?

- no porque yo terminaría invitándote ^_^

- jaja me atrapaste no?

- Cho Hakkai y Sha Gojyo? – preguntó un hombre misterioso vestido de traje negro

- Quien eres? Te conozco?- preguntó Gojyo. Cuando fueron rodeados por varios tipos más. – Acaso les debó?

- Vendrán con nosotros!

- Lo siento pero la regla de oro dice "no vallas con extraños" – bromeaba el pelirrojo

- De hecho es "No hables con extraños"- corrigió Hakkai

Los sujetos se acercaron a ellos – Quítenme las manos de encima!- peleaba Gojyo cuando fue noqueado por un golpe en el cuello

- Gojyo!- llamó Hakkai pero igualmente fue dejado inconsciente de la misma manera.

Los extraños sujetos prosiguieron a llevárselos.

* * *

Fin de cap.

Espero y les haya gustado y una vez más mil disculpas por la espera.

Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, se los prometo.

Nos vemos!


End file.
